Total Drama Hawaii  TDH
by TheIrishHighlander
Summary: Six months after Total Drama Action, a new host gathers the old cast to a new island, with eight new campers and a new reward: Five Million Dollars! Who will win? Rated M just in case.
1. 1: Same Old Host and Game

**Total Drama Hawaii (TDI Season 2)**

**Author's Entry Note: **This is a fan fiction story containing the ideas and possibilities of TheIrishHighlander (yeah-10101 on deviant art). I do not own TDI, TDA, TDWT or its characters, as this story is pure fiction. Though all of the OC characters, which will be listed at the end of the chapter, are owned by me and are not to be used in any other story without my consent.

I got to say, I'm excited to finally be posting this. After over a year of fixing and reediting the plot and characters I'm finally posting the very first chapter of Total Drama Hawaii (TDI Season 2). Though I am a bit nervous about my writing style since well, I'm not exactly the greatest. This story will contain many of the canon relationships, as well as some fanon ones and new relationships/friendships involving my original characters. Also, other characters will be making cameo or small time appearances in the story along the way. They will be credited and seen in the next chapter. But for now, let's start!

Chris: Warning! Total Drama Hawaii features stunts and challenges either performed by professionals, or under the supervision of professionals, to ensure the safety of campers and animals alike. Accordingly, MTV and the Producers of T.D.H. Must Insist that no one attempt to re-create, or reenact, any of these stunts or challenges. Seriously dude. You could get really messed up.

Chapter 1 - Same Old Game and Host

The beautiful sunny shores of the Hawaii. Tranquil, peaceful and pleasant. And about to get one hell of a wakeup call as the loud roaring of a helicopter flew straight over Honolulu Harbor heading for the giant island looming in the distance: Palaumu. Inside the helicopter was a very familiar face, donning his signature green Hawaiian style shirt and khaki pants while he adjusted his headset and gave the cameras a wink as they began to roll…

"Aloha and Mahalo! We're coming to you live over the shores of the island of Palaumu, here in the Hawaiian Islands! I'm your host, Chris McLean - dropping Season TWO of the hottest new reality show, on television, right now!" With a nod the camera panned right, showing a new face also wearing a headset and wearing some blue tinted shades. "And with me this year is my new partner in-crime, world survivalist and former Special Forces member from the Outback - Paul Xavier!"

Paul gave a wave, his shades pulled off just as the chopper landed right next to the beach and both he and Chris jumped out. Slowly as they walked along the beach Paul spoke out in his thick Darwin accent. "So here's the deal, folks. We've invited thirty campers to be spending the next three months right here on this beautiful island in the Pacific. They'll be joined up in two teams, compete in challenges and will either win a reward or kick someone off."

The scene quickly changed to a huge bonfire with plenty of seating for 30 as Paul continued. "And where will their fate be decided? Why right here at the 'Dramatic' Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will received, a marshmallow…" He tossed one for himself and Chris, both eating it down. Chris continued it.

"But in the end, out of all thirty campers only one will remaining standing and will win the ultimate grand prize yet here on Total Drama: FIVE - MILLION - a-DOLLARS!" he grinned, opening up a large suitcase containing the cash prize. Quickly it shut and almost broke the camera before both Chris and Paul nodded to one another. "However, if these campers think this time around will be easy cause of the new locale, they're seriously wrong!"

Paul chuckled and slipped his shades back on. "The challenges will be harder, the weather more brutal, and the wild dangerous animals on this island more vicious. So, with that in mind, do these campers have what it takes to win? Find out - right now - here on TOTAL…DRAMA…HAWAII"

Chris soon waved to the cameras just as they came back on the air. "Alright, welcome back. Now then, let's say hello to our first 15 campers. Should be interesting to see how our fellow campers have been since last season"

The first boat pulled up to the dock, and out jumped Ezekiel, still wearing his 'Zed' bling and carrying his backpack crooked on his shoulder. "Yo yo you Hawaii! What's up in this hiz-wahhhh!" Quickly he tripped over a nail on the dock, falling onto his face as Paul and Chris flinched at the scene.

"Allo Zeke" offered Paul as he helped the teen up onto his feet. "Welcome to Hawaii. Just for the sake of me, Chris and the fans…please don't try get voted off first again?"

Zeke gave a quick salute and slowly walked over to the edge of the dock. "Yes sir Mister Sydney sir"

"Mister Sydney huh? Boy, already the nicknames are flying" Chris chuckled, Paul only rolling his eyes as the next boat arrived.

Both Chris and Paul then flinched at the sounds of Eva screaming out in anger as she stormed up onto the dock and approaching the two co-hosts. "Hey Eva, what's shak-" he started off before being grabbed by the neck and throttled.

"You think I wanted to come to another stupid island and play this game all over again!" she demanded to know while Paul stepped back, staying out of this little fight as Chris held up her contract.

"You signed a legal contract Eva that states you're on this show for at least two seasons, so I don't see why you're all upset about getting a second chance at winning…"

Eva's response was more throttling, ruining Chris' perfect hairdo while the next boat began to arrive at the dock. Quickly, out rushed over Noah, holding Eva's shoulders.

"Whoa there tiger, ease up now. Don't need you killing anyone on the first day" Noah tried to talk some sense into the angry girl as she held onto Chris's neck tighter. Meanwhile Paul stepped back, not wanting to get involved if Eva snapped.

"Close your eyes. Take a few slow breaths…and, Woo-saa." Eva calmed herself down, closing her eyes, soon breathing in and out gently before repeating Noah's last line. And in a surprise to Chris and Paul, she finally let McLane go and relaxed her shoulder.

"There, better now?" Eva silently nodded as she picked up her bag and walked over to the edge of the dock near Zeke.

Paul and Chris stood in amazement as they were about to speak, but Noah interrupted. "Anger Management and Therapy can go a LONG way…trust me"

Paul then asked, "And I assume YOU were the one to tell her all that stuff?"

Noah nodded solemnly. "You guessed it. And trust me, that was the easy part. Although I wouldn't have minded to see her ruin Chris' shirt with blood…I'd rather have my first day go by a lot smoother" With that, Noah walked past them, standing next to the other two as Paul helped Chris up, who was still a little dizzy after being shaken about.

"Why yes M-Madam, I would love you to make my Salisbury Steak rare…" he muttered, laughing softly before he fell onto his back and passed out.

"Well, while Chris takes a nap, guess I'll be the one to introduce the rest of our campers"

Next to come off the boat was Justin, wearing no shirt this time which instantly got Eva to look and stare at his beauty. Though Noah quickly got her out of his trance by snapping his fingers in front of her. "Hey hey hey! Focus Eva…"

"Justin! Welcome to Hawaii" smiled Paul, soon shaking Justin's hand.

"Likewise Paul." Was all he said before giving his usual wink towards Eva, making her faint as Noah shook his head.

"Oh, hey Justin. Come back again to try and get all of the girls to get voted off so you can try to win it all?"

Justin pretended to be shocked and held a hand to his chest. "Why Noah, I'm hurt! What ever would give you that idea?" A smile however crept back up onto his face as he let out a soft laugh. "Oh yeah…I'll probably do it again"

His eyes clenched tightly as he held his ears at the piercing screams of Katie and Sadie, both cheering out as they arrived. Paul thought he blew an eardrum before reaching his hand out to welcome them.

"Katie and Sadie…uh, welcome to Hawaii!" he yelled out as he tried to clean out his ears from the screams. Katie spoke first.

"Ohmygod Sadie, this place sooooo reminds me of Wawanakwa!"

Sadie gasped and mocked how Katie was excited. "No way! That's exactly what I was thinking! Except for the palm trees and cleaner water an-"

"Okay okay" smiled Paul, waving his hands gently to calm the two giddy BFFFL's so they wouldn't scream and pierce anymore ears today. "Just go ahead and stand next to the others." Katie and Sadie nodded, giggling as they carried their bags over to the other campers. Noah wasn't all too ecstatic to be here as the two girls but at least they shut up…for the time being.

Next who would come off the boat was a familiar looking face towards them all. The wanabee athlete: Tyler. However, he looked a little…different than last time. Katie, Sadie and Eva couldn't help but stare for a moment as Tyler jumped off the boat. He still wore his usual red tracksuit pants and shoes, but wore a tank top and looked a lot more built up on top. His muscles actually accented out almost like Justin and his hair had gotten trimmed too.

"Tyler" smiled Paul, extending his hand and shaking his as Tyler walked down the dock. "Welcome to Hawaii, mate. And I gotta say, you look a lot better this time around. Been working out eh?"

Tyler smiled, showing off his arms and muscles before just nodding with a content sigh. "Yeah, helps when your big bro gets a big scholarship for football in the states. Thought I'd be able to show just how good I am this time around"

Noah could only roll his eyes at Tyler's self-centeredness as he showed off his abs and forearms to the girls who could only watch and sigh, Katie and Sadie fainting from the sight. "Great, we have yet another Justin, only buffer and dumber."

It was just then they heard the familiar scream of a fiery red head as the next boat approached the dock, Izzy waving her arms over at Paul and the rest of the campers. "Hey guys! Hey! Hey! Hey! Izzy, has arrived!"

Everyone just seemed to groan at her arrival, although Eva and Noah seemed more or less pissed off that she arrived. It was her fault that she got to Total Drama Action and they ended up on the sidelines.

Paul was the only one smiling, other than the giggling and babbling Chris who was still knocked out on the ground. "Aloha Izzy! Welcome to Hawaii" he smiled, shaking her hand while Izzy shook his incredibly fast, shaking the new co-host a bit and causing his shades to fall down. "So nice to meet you Paul! And this place is awesome! Got into a barfight with some local sailors back in Honolulu and managed to steal their boat! Hope they don't mind" she laughed while the others weren't surprised. Same ol' Izzy.

Paul looked up to notice it wasn't the same boat they used, but rather a military PT boat with the markings of the U.S. Navy inscribed on it. "Uhhh, let's hope we can get it back to them then."

Izzy quickly walked over but noticed the sour look on her teammates' faces. "Cmon guys, why so down?"

Eva spoke up first. "You know damn well why! You left me and Noah behind and you took all of the glory to go to TDA!"

Izzy just grinned, not able to think about it at the moment. "Aw come on guys! That's all in the past! Now we're all one big happy team again!"

"Actually, it was only a few months ago. You expect us to just welcome you back with open arms after what you did?" commented Noah with a raised eyebrow. Izzy only reached out and hugged both of them in a very tight bear hug. Noah just sighed. "…welcome back, Izzy" he said as he weakly hugged Izzy back.

As some of the show's crew and staff removed the PT boat and stowed it away, the next boat arrived with Cody, wearing a Lei around his neck. Looks like he had been enjoying what Hawaii had to offer before coming back to Total Drama.

"And the Code-Meister has arrived! Welcome to Hawaii" Paul greeted again with a smile, shaking Cody's hand as he waved to the others. "Thanks Paul, great to be here. Uh, did you guys remember to-"

Paul was one step ahead and nodded. "Yes Cody, the Medical Crew have alerted us to your allergies and have me to give you these" he smiled, handing Cody a small box filled with epi-pens. "Better to be safe than sorry." With that, Cody walked back down towards the rest of the campers.

He managed to get a few smiles from Noah, Tyler and Izzy. Katie and Sadie on the other hand were too distracted by the island and their new camp to talk to him, and Eva well…she was Eva. Fat chance she would say hello.

Next was Beth, smiling and waving to everybody as she easily got off the boat and walked over to Paul, hugging him as he nodded back. "Ah Beth, glad to see you're liking the new scenery" Beth was over ecstatic about it.

"You bet! Me and Lindsay went to check out the volcano with some Hawaiian tour guides. Too bad when we were flying over in the helicopter she thought it would be a good idea to toss her empty lipstick into it…" she rubbed the back of her head. She did have a few burn singes from when the volcano erupted on them and almost got them killed. Still, Beth and Linday were still BFF's so there was nothing that would change that.

"Then I see you two have been pretty busy! Safe to say there are no volcano's on this island" he chuckled, Paul seeing Chris finally coming to and rubbing his head.

"Guh…what happened?"

Paul shrugged and helped Chris up to his feet. "Well, I had to say hi to some of the campers while you were napping on the job"

Chris quickly stood up and nodded, his energy back in a flash. He didn't need to be fired on his first day as co-host of the show because he was napping…no thanks to Eva. "Yep! And Now I'm ready to keep going! So, who do we have left?"

Paul pulled out his clipboard with the list of campers, Beth walking past them towards the group while he checked the names off.

"Let's see…next is our CIT"

And sure enough, in came Courtney while showing a bit of a snoody face. Granted she was still upset over the fact of being voted off from Total Drama Island and then getting kicked off Total Drama Action even after her lawyers got her onto the show.

As she readjusted her shirt she carried her bag off the boat as Chris was more than welcome to say hello to her first. "Courtney, nice to see you in one piece. How's the love life been?" Courtney however glared right back at Chris when he mentioned about her 'relationship' with Duncan.

"Well, if you MUST know, it's been going slow. Duncan hardly comes around or bothers to listen to me anymore! It's like every time I try to show him how to properly do things he acts as if he's not paying attention!" She pointed this out immediately to Paul as Chris wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Sorry, you whine something?" he asked with a chuckle, Courtney only groaning out. "See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! So let me ask YOU Paul…you're nothing like Chris here… …are you?" she asked now a bit worried. The last thing anybody here needed was a New Chris.

Paul however reassured her. "Trust me Courtney. I'm just here to make sure your lives aren't completely miserable as hell during your stay. But don't expect me to go easy on you because of that" he smirked, Courtney only shrugging as she picked up her bags. "Well…at least you're honest about it"

But just as Courtney seemed to have calmed down, the next boat arrived with Harold as he slowly walked off along with his keyboard and backpack in hand. Instantly, Courtney screamed out. "You!" she shrieked as she lunged at Harold and tackled him, trying to throw punches and kicks at him. Quickly Noah and Tyler literally 'peeled' her off of Harold as she continued to throw her fists around while Paul checked up on Harold.

"You bastard! You sneaky little bastard! It's YOUR fault I ended up losing my chances on the set last season!" It appeared she still never let go of her grudge against him for illegally changing the votes to be kicked off the first season. Even after she managed to sue her way back onto the show during Action she still got kicked off…again.

"Please! Shield me! She's gone crazy!" feared Harold as Paul stood in front of him, his arms crossed and apparently not amused by this little charade.

"Alright, that's enough. You finished Courtney?" he asked, Courtney however still growling in anger.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FINISHED YET?" she yelled out, almost blowing Paul's sunglasses right off. Quickly however, he pulled out a bucket of water and splashed her face with it, soaking her completely. Sadly, Tyler and Noah also got wet. "…gee, thanks. I don't think we were the ones who were freaking out" groaned Noah while Tyler just dried his shirt off.

Courtney seemed to have finally snapped out of it. "…thanks. I needed that." Paul just smiled, nodding to both Noah and Tyler as they quickly let her go, as she walked slowly back, Harold still shaking in fear however. "I think you're safe now mate. Though note to you, NEVER piss off THAT girl, alright?" he asked as Harold let out a weak nod.

In a quick dash he grabbed his things and rushed over near Tyler's side, still scared Courtney she would try and attack him again. Hopefully she was calmed down enough not to tear poor Harold limb from limb.

Eventually some smiles returned as Trent jumped off the boat and waved to everybody. Paul walked over before offering his hand to shake. "Trent, nice to see you. Welcome to Hawaii" Trent smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey man, good to be here. Heard about some of your survival stories on the Discovery Channel dude. Very nice" Paul chuckled and nodded, always a bit modest about his stories. "Thanks mate. I'll tell ya, trying to survive out in the Amazonian Jungle isn't as easy as camping in Central Park for the night. But probably just as dangerous"

Trent was about to ask something else but soon noticed Courtney drenched and Noah and Tyler trying to dry themselves off. "What happened to them?"

Paul looked over his shoulder and summarized it for him. "Ah, that. Courtney freaking out and trying to strangle Harold, snapped her out of it by tossing water onto her, those two were in the way…the usual, mate" Trent nodded, though still thought someone was missing. Then again, not everyone had arrived just yet from the boats yet. Cody already knew whom Trent was looking for…Gwen.

Things had never been the same for Gwen or Trent when they broke up the previous season, and on National Television even. Still, both of them now had a hard time just talking to one another. Cody felt sad indeed. Gwen was now single again, but that didn't cheer him up enough. It was that he helped hook Trent up with Gwen so they could be together. He just hoped Gwen wouldn't be too saddened about it.

Making a bit more of a grand entrance than the others, Paul grabbed a megaphone and pushed the wrong button at first, causing the wailing alarm to go off and everyone flinching and covering their ears. "Oops, sorry. That was the alarm button. Ah, here we go" Quickly pushing the right one he raised it up. "And now making her entrance for Total Drama Hawaii, here she is…Bridgette!" Everyone looked towards the water, soon spying the surfer girl riding a big wave heading towards them. Finally able to see her surfing skills in action they cheered her on as she rode back and forth before riding it to the dock and jumped up.

Paul smiled and shook her hand. "Awesome ride, Bridgette. I got to say I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you would've stayed in Honolulu and rode the waves off the shores of Oahu"

Bridgette smiled back as she set her board down. "Thanks Paul. Just glad to be back here with my friends…where's LeShawna and Geoff? And Gwen?" she asked, noticing they hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be here soon enough. Just go ahead and stand with the others. Shouldn't be too much longer" Paul directed her over to the other campers, as she picked up her board. And once again in a humorous moment, Chris was whacked in the head by Bridgette's surfboard.

"Ow! Darn it, that hurt! Again!" Everyone else just chuckled quietly, trying not to get any glares from their old host. Paul couldn't help but chuckle a bit too, soon clearing his throat and going silent when Chris's stare went towards him.

After a few awkward seconds, the next boat arrived, as Tyler's face quickly lit up with a smile. Lindsay, in all of her busty glory was waving her hands towards them, smiling while she also was wearing a colorful lei. "Tyler!" she screamed out, her boyfriend quickly running to the edge of the dock. "Lindsay!" As the boat came to a halt, Lindsay ran to the edge of the boat, extending her arms out to embrace her boyfriend. Tyler did the same, but as they both leaned in to hug one another, they accidentally bumped heads instead. And if that wasn't bad enough, both of them fell over into the water, getting each other wet.

Chris and Paul flinched when they collided and fell into the water, but sighed relief when seeing the two of them surfacing and still okay. Last thing they needed was someone getting hurt before the challenges even began. Tyler surfaced first, rubbing his forehead as he frantically looked around for his girlfriend. "Lindsay? Lindsay!" he yelled, only to jump back as Lindsay surfaced in front of him. "Oww…you okay Tyler?"

Tyler nodded, sighing in relief she was okay. "Yeah, are you?" She nodded back, Lindsay being held in Tyler's arms. Soon they held one another and began to make out, getting a few catcalls and 'ooh's from the crowd. Paul just shook his head while Chris walked over with a fishing hook and pulled them both out of the water. "Okay, okay, show's over. Go and dry off and stand over with the others."

Their lips didn't separate for a second, slowly walking over to the others and continued to make out. It didn't take long before the other campers just stared a bit. "Jeez, you guys are as bad as Geoff and Bridgette" commented Justin. Even he felt a bit uncomfortable around these two lovebirds making out. Though he did get a glare from Bridgette on the side.

Soon though everyone began to cheer as everybody's favorite and happy camper, DJ, showed up next. Paul just gave him a high five while he soon got hugs from Bridgette, Beth and Lindsay. "Hey DJ! Are you going to be making our meals again this year?" asked Beth, everyone soon showing begging eyes and shouts that this was true. The last thing they wanted was to be forced to eat Chef Hatchet's questionable slop he happened to call food.

"Sorry guys, wish I could though" DJ sighed and saddened a bit, but Paul soon brightened up his spirits. "Actually, that's only half true. Every Friday night whoever wishes to cook for everyone can do so" This brought back everyone's smiles as DJ happily walked over to the group.

"WOOHOOHOOHOO!" screamed out the party animal Geoff who was waving his hat in the air and waving to the dock. "What's up Hawaii!" His voice rang out all over the island, definitely waking up or disturbing the animals. The campers however cheered on Geoff as Bridgette quickly rushed over to him and before Paul could even say hello, the two of them were deep in a trapped love lock of death it seemed, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Noah rolled his eyes at the scene, as this was the same thing back near the end of Total Drama Island and all through TDA. "Actually, forget what I said. Watching them making out is worse than seeing Tyler and Lindsay do it"

After only a few seconds, Paul was using a crowbar to separate the two as he saw both of them blushing a bit and chuckling nervously, rubbing the backs of their heads. "You can save make out time for later. Right now…can we PLEASE continue?" He asked with a bit of a annoyed tone. Quickly so they wouldn't upset him anymore, the two rushed over to the others and stood silently, still blushing a bit but held one another's hands.

LeShawna didn't need a flashy entrance before her big booming voice called out to everyone. "Hey y'all! What's up everybody?" Another round of cheers and calls came out to the soul sista' made her way across the dock, high fivin' Paul and Chris as she walked with her bag in tow. Harold of course was more than happy to see her, with his girlfriend waving back, making the nerd blush.

It was then the sounds of a loud speedboat came cruising towards the dock, Duncan behind the wheel and screaming out of how much fun he was having. "WAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOO YEAAAAHHHH BAAAABY! YIPIEE KIYAH MOTHERFU-" Of course, the sounds of the boat managed to cut off the last bits of his screaming.

Courtney on the other hand was unimpressed, groaning as her 'boyfriend' came sailing towards them. "Well, finally he decides to show up! And what a show off!"

However, Cody gulped nervously as he could see the boat picking up speed. "Uh, shouldn't he slow down?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, nothing to be worried about Campers."

Paul however looked a bit more worried when he saw the boat was aimed straight towards the docks. "I think we should worry - now! RUN!" he screamed. In a flash the campers screamed out as they grabbed their bags and made a run for the beach. And in action movie fashion, the boat rammed straight into the dock, destroying half of it as wood splinters and planks sailed everywhere.

A few managed to duck and avoid getting hit…all except for Tyler, who while he was trying to keep Lindsay's head clear got nailed directly on the forehead with a plank, sending him flying until he laid flat on his back in the sand, out cold.

"Oh no! Tyler! Uh…I…does anybody know CPR?" Lindsay cried out as she knelled down next to her boyfriend, trying to wake him. Harold shook his head. "I don't think CPR is going to wake him up Lindsay. He's obviously suffered from a minor concuss-" But as always, Lindsay had jumped the gun and was trying her very best to give CPR. Though it was obviously apparent that Tyler was okay because he was smiling, his eyes closed and pretending to be knocked out in order to get a kiss. What a rube.

Duncan eventually jumped out of the boat, tossing his bag onto the half destroyed dock and began to walk towards the beach. Paul and Chris were still trying to brush debris off themselves as Courtney angrily stormed up to Duncan. "Are you out of your f***ing mind Duncan!" she screamed out, Duncan thinking he would need a hearing aid after that. "Pardon me Princess?" he asked with a huff, watching Courtney go ballistic.

"This is by far, BY FAR, even worse than your little naked new years party scandal, the most irresponsible, reckless, hazardous and life threatening stunt you've pulled yet! Do you WANT to die before you turn 20?"

Duncan however chuckled and held his hands behind his head, stretching out a bit. "Well, it would be quite the story to tell huh?" Courtney was unmoved.

"Yeah, as if I want to tell my friends I'm related to a crazed psycho like you!" Duncan smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. "And you know you can't help but like it, am I right?"

"Like it?" Oh boy, was Courtney steaming. And they could see she was LITERALLY steaming as she looked like a volcano ready to erupt and totally slaughter Duncan. Chris had his own personal camera ready to catch the action unfolding in front of him. "You think after all of that, smashing into the dock, almost blowing up the boat after you've probably stolen it and being all reckless, and you expect me to like it?" But then, her reaction seconds later was quite the opposite, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him into one hell of a passionate kiss. "God, I love it! Being so wreckless and destroying that dock - it was so…so…"

"Awesome?" asked Cody with a chuckle, knowing it was the same line Gwen and Owen would've said at a time like this.

"Yes! Yes, awesome! That's the word I'm thinking of!"

Duncan smirked, about to respond back but was pulled yet again into another kiss. Chris groaned out in disappointment. Yet again another couple making out instead of clawing each other to pieces or arguing.

As Duncan and Courtney eventually managed to stop kissing on their own and stood next to one another on the beach, everyone's faces soon turned to glares. The one girl they dared not to see again on the show. The one who made everyone miserable during Total Drama Island and thankfully got voted off early during TDA. The one whom they all despised…Heather. She was all normal smiles as Chris and Paul welcomed her, though tried to help her off the wrecked dock.

"Why is the dock wrecked and what is that boat doing here?" Wow, five seconds and already she was complaining. Must've been a new record.

"Just a slight little accident…involving a certain green haired teenager…but besides that, welcome to Haw-" Paul's introduction got cut short as Heather didn't wish to hear the whole 'Welcome to the Island' bit.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me where to stand until we're in our teams"

Paul and Chris both shared the same annoyed look, and pointed over near the others, all of whom were not happy to see her.

"What? No one is happy to see me here? Nobody?"

They all replied a big fat 'NO' right back at her, Heather shrugging. "Can't win them all I suppose"

Then, their responses turned to smiles and cheers, Heather at first thinking it was her. "Well, finally some recognition" she smiled, though watched as the others walked straight past her, seeing Gwen waving at the campers. Heather just huffed and shook her head. "Showoff"

As the boat pulled up to the beach, the driver lugged the bags over to the edge and dropped her stuff off. "I've got it!" yelled out Cody, quickly rushing over to try and grab her things before they would get soaked by the soft sand. Instead he got hit by the bag hard as it was tossed off the boat and fell back into the soft sand, almost crushing him. "Uh, little help?"

Noah and Tyler soon walked over, pulling the bag off Cody and dusted him off while Trent got to walk over and help Gwen off the boat. "You okay dude?" asked Tyler, Cody nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shoot! Looks like sadly Cody lost his chance to say hello to Gwen up close. Still, at least she was finally here which brought a happy smile to his face. Course he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy for Trent as he helped Gwen off, hearing her calling Trent a 'charmer'. Still, the two of them were just friends now, nothing more. Not after the whole '9' incident during TDA.

"Gwen! Glad you could make it!" smiled Paul, walking over as Gwen shook the new co-hosts hand, not even bothering with Chris and ignored him for now. "Thanks Paul. Although now being here I'm not so sure about the location"

Paul shrugged, not minding it since he was used to all sorts of different locations to deal with when he was a Commando. "Nah, it's nothing to worry about. If the humidity doesn't get to ya, the Tigers, Snakes, Spiders, Poisonous Frogs and who knows what else will kill ya" he chuckled.

Some of the other campers however didn't share the same sentiment that Paul had, all becoming nervous and scared of some of the dangerous animals he listed that could be on the island. "Ah, don't worry about it. The area here is totally safe…I think"

Gwen didn't feel much better after that but at least he didn't seem like the usual jerk Chris was. Slowly she walked past Chris, plain ignoring him before he could even say his own hello.

"What? Is seriously no one excited or happy to see me? C'mon! It's me! Chris McLean!" Everyone just talked amongst one another quietly, Chris becoming annoyed as Paul walked over and shrugged. "Sorry mate, guess you'll just have to wait 'till the competition starts. Might change their tune a bit, though who knows"

And last but certainly not least to arrive on the island for the original campers, Owen smiled as he got to be on the more luxurious yacht from TDI instead of the ugly looking fishing trawler everyone else was stuck on. Well, except for Izzy and Duncan who both stole a boat. Lucky chubby guy.

"Wahoo! Paul! Chris! What's up?" he yelled out with cheer as he quickly rushed off the deck and gave both hosts crushing hugs. The other campers cheered for Owen's return, some of course laughing at Paul being crushed along with Chris.

"Nice to meet ya too big guy! But do you mind putting me down? We still have a lot to do before we start" asked Paul kindly as Owen set them down. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here!" Owen then gasped when seeing his friends and rushed over.

"Hey guys!" he spoke with a smile. Lindsay was the first one to come over. "Owen! It's so awesome to see you again! I can't WAIT to tell you about the fun me and Beth had here in Hawaii!"

Heather finally sighed, having enough of 'happy time with Owen', and just wished for the show to start. "Okay, now that we're all here, can we PLEASE start the show now?"

Paul and Chris traded glances before shaking their heads. "No can do. All of the campers are not here yet"

"You're joking, right?" Heather didn't think she needed to deal with new people, especially since she couldn't handle staying with the everyone else.

Chris only shook and gave a glare at Heather. "Note Serious Face. We're not joking here."

Paul then explained. "Since this show is being funded by MTV…along with a bunch of other sponsors, we were inclined to allow America to send in their own tapes. And out of the thousands of video entries for Total Drama Hawaii, only eight of them were selected. So, hope you're excited to be meeting them one and all."

Noah rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms. "Oh boy. This should be exciting."

"I know, right?" asked Lindsay excitedly, alongside both Katie and Sadie who were both 'eeee'ing out with glee.

To make the campers more upset, a large luxurious yacht pulled up to the dock, pushing the wrecked speed boat out of the way. "Hey! What gives? That was my boat!" yelled out Duncan, but jumped back when the anchor crashed down into the sand.

"Okay - why do THEY get the awesome looking yacht and we were stuck with the smelly fishing boat?" asked Courtney while obviously annoyed by this little oversight.

"Well, for one - it's not in your contract for the show. So don't bother trying to take a lawsuit to this. And secondly, we did it just to make you all angry." Paul smiled confidently before Chris chuckled a bit. "But, mostly it was just to tick you guys off"

The campers groaned, soon watching the gangplank landing onto the dock. Paul quickly pulled out a clipboard, looking it over before finding the first name on the list. "Ah, here we go. First up, from Boston, Massachusetts, we have Zoey"

Zoey sounded like a nice cheerful name, but her appearance was nothing what they were expecting. Flashy dark red and black tennis shoes that clashed against her torn up blue jeans with a hole torn through her left knee. A black t-shirt was on top, followed by a long sleeve white shirt underneath. Written in big letters on the front spelled out 'NIRVANA', and if that wasn't enough, her shirt was also torn up a bit in places.

Her hair was definitely something different, with a huge crimson pink bangs that went to the side that didn't look like her dark brown hair. She looked around while carrying her big duffel bag, slowly making her way down the gangplank before Chris and Paul nodded to her.

"Welcome to Camp, Zoey" they both commented, as the girl just looked around and then back at Chris with a puzzled look. "So…what? This is it? This is the great Camp Wana-Tiki-luau? This isn't what the brochure said, bud" she spoke out in a very identifiable South Boston accent.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, we sort of stretched the truth on that one a bit."

Zoey wasn't amused and only got more ticked off. "A bit? Yeah, that's exaggerating it QUITE a bit. Does this place at least have a hot tub?" Paul nodded and the girl shrugged. "Well, then this place isn't half bad as I thought. And I take it these are the others?" Her finger pointed over to the other campers, some a bit intimidated by her outfit and attitude.

"You got it" Chris commented before Zoey just brushed past them and stood as far away from them as possible. Guess she needed to blow off some steam. Zoey leaned up against her bags and tried to nap. "If anybody wakes me up, 'be the last thing ya do, got it?" she called out as she tried to get some rest after a long boat ride.

Paul and Chris shrugged. "Okay…while 'Ms. Attitude' takes a nap, let's get on with the rest of the campers. Up next…" Paul skimmed through the list, soon picking out the next name bolded. "Ah, here we go. Jessie, from San Diego."

Next was someone who just looked and walked like a beatnik from the beach. He had long blonde hair which reached down to his shoulders, a trimmed beatnik looking beard and wore a bucket hat that kept the top of his head in check. His outfit was all blue and black with the Hurley board logo on front, and his blue swim trunks matching his top. Finally, some black flip flop sandals finished the outfit. All he carried though was a small bag and his huge surfboard under his arm as he made his way down the gangplank towards the hosts.

"All right" chuckled the surfer dude, giving a high five to Paul, then to Chris. "Now this is what I'm talking about. How are the waves here?" Paul quickly gave a thumbs up. "As good you can ever imagine"

"Right on. So, where can I like, ya know, crash and put my stuff?" Chris pointed over to where Zoey was, only waving with one hand while she rested with her eyes closed. "Awesome then. Let me know when we can get the challenge done. I wanna' get out there and catch some waves, man"

What a character he was, some of the campers chuckling at his carefree attitude, others just watching with interest. How did this guy get picked out? He did remind them a bit of Geoff in a way, though this guy seemed WAY more laid back than him. And that was saying something.

The next camper off the boat didn't even need an introduction, as she just came running off and waving. "Hey Chris! Hey Paul!". This one made a few of the girls surprised. A white shirt with an orange tank top, white khaki shorts, white heel top shoes, and her brunette brown hair in a pigtail in the back. But there were a few things that stood out. Some kind of card deck at her belt side, and what appeared to be a yellow circle or…pizza symbol or something. They couldn't tell.

"Everyone - this is Kelsey Gallaga, from Seattle, Washington" smiled Paul as he greeted the girl to the others. Everyone just waved but Cody and Harold were the only ones that seemed to gasp.

"Wait…you're THE Kelsey Gallaga? THE KELSEY GALLAGA?" exclaimed Harold over and over again like a broken record. Duncan only looked at them with a puzzled look. "Uhh…who's Kelsey Gallaga and why are you freaking out?"

Kelsey just giggled and waved her hand a bit before explaining. "Oh, so you haven't heard? I'm pretty much THE greatest gamer who ever lived. Put every nerd, geek and wannabe gamer in their place."

A few of the others couldn't help but laugh, thinking this was all a joke. "Yeah, right!" laughed Geoff, thinking this was a joke. Kelsey however smirked, and soon the laughter died down. "Uh…you serious dude?"

"Uh, yeah 'dude', I'm being serious" Duncan couldn't help but retort however. "But, you're a girl…"

"And not nerdy looking" added in Justin. Kelsey just shrugged. "So?"

"Just because most gamers are nerdy looking and boys doesn't mean there can't be a few good looking girls who like to play video games too, am I right?"

A few looked to Harold and Cody, being the two nerds they were. Cody only nodded. "She does have a point"

As Kelsey grabbed her bags and walked over to where Jessie and Zoey were sitting, Duncan and Geoff were still a bit surprised. "A Gamer Girl who's actually not nerdy looking…now I've seen everything" Geoff rubbed the back of his head, Duncan knowing though there was still more he hadn't seen yet.

"Next up…" started Paul, as he went down the list but was stopped by hearing a young teen crying out for help.

"Uhh…l-little help here please! Somebody! I can't see!" yelled out a boy who was covered with bags and a guitar case towering in his arms. "Explain to me why I'm the one who has to do this?" he yelled out, the other three new campers laughing as Jessie called out. "Sorry dude, but you lost the bet so you have to carry the rest of our bags off the boat."

"Are you KIDDING me!" The boy didn't exactly seem so happy about all of this. "I'm quite sure Zoey cheated, I had a Three of a Kind!"

Zoey smirked. "Sorry kid, but I guess Lady Luck just isn't on your side. Now less yapping and more carrying!"The boy groaned out, slowly making his way down the gangplank before he began to stumble. "W-Whoa…whoa! WHOA! OUT OF THE WAYYYY!" he yelled out, the campers jumping back as the boy fell down the gangplank, bags and suitcases flying everywhere until they crashed into the sand. The boy fell down with a loud *THUD* as sand kicked up everywhere.

Everyone began to cough as the sand settled, Jessie and the other new campers unable to contain their laughter. Courtney however rushed over. "Guys, knock it off. He could be seriously hurt" she scolded, quickly helping the boy up. "You alright?"

The boy dusted the sand off his khaki shorts, picking off underwear and boxers from his green t-shirt and white long sleeve underneath. Shuddering he kicked off a bra from his black converse shoes as Zoey yelled out. "Hey! That's mine!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing it and shoving it into her bag before the boys could get another glance.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Other than having almost everyone's underwear cover you from head to toe except your own…I think I'll manage." he sighed, smiling a bit towards Courtney before getting really scared. "Wait! My guitar! What happened to my-"

"Over here!" yelled out Heather, still holding the case as she walked over and pushed it into the teen's hands. "You're lucky it landed in my hands instead of hitting me" The boy chuckled and smiled, soon extending his hand out. "Well, thanks for the quick save. I'm Aaron. You're Heather, right?"

Heather was a bit surprised. He was actually greeting him? Maybe he was just trying to suck up to the veteran campers. So, she just played along with whatever he was doing and shook his hand back. "Yeah, nice to meet you too"

Aaron nodded, soon walking over and began to pick up the bags while Courtney helped. "A little reminder for you - don't make nice with Heather" she commented. Aaron raised an eyebrow and wasn't sure what she meant.

He looked up at Courtney, a bit confused by her words. "What? Is she contagious or something?" he laughed, Courtney soon grabbing him at the collar. "I'm serious. Be nice or make friends with her, and we're going to have a problem…got it?"

Aaron nervously smiled and nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah…I got it…geez. Don't have a cow" He just wished to get the first day off without a hitch. The LAST thing he wanted to do was make enemies, especially Courtney. He had already seen what she can do when she hated somebody.

As Courtney helped him lift up a heavy bag, she quickly let go, forcing Aaron down and hitting the sand once again. She was struck in awe by the next boy who got off the boat. In fact, she wasn't the only girl staring. Every girl was, even Eva.

The young Hispanic boy now walking down the plank towards the dock was dressed in barely anything at all. Just a dark gray tank top that accented out his tanned body and muscles, black hair that stuck out a bit near the front, jeans that hung a little low and showed off just a little bit of his boxers, and surprisingly clean looking Addidas tennis shoes that didn't even have a scratch on them.

The boy looked over at Aaron and couldn't help but chuckle. Paul nodded to the staring eyes and glaring ones from the boys before he spoke. "Everyone - this, is Hector, from Miami Beach"

Hector gave a wave to the ladies, winking and giving a thumbs up to some, which undoubting made Katie, Sadie and Eva faint right before everyone's eyes. Justin seemed to be glaring the most. How dare he invade the girls he had been trying to woo! What did this little punk have that he didn't have?

"Welcome to Hawaii, Hector" grinned Chris, shaking the boy's hand while he high fived Paul right after that. "Hey, que pasa?" he called out with a hint of his Hispanic accent. "And I see the ladies here are looking good." Hector waved over and winked, the girls couldn't help but giggle adolescently at the boy charming the ladies.

Heather wasn't moved at all, or at least it didn't seem to bother her. There was something about him that seemed…familiar. But she just couldn't put it down. She could already see it was making Justin angry for once. So maybe…just maybe she could be able to work with him to get to the final two.

"Alright…next after the Hispanic Heartthrob…we have…" Paul started, trying to read Chris's handwriting on the clipboard and looked at Chris weirdly. "Did you ever learn how to write? Cause I'm having a hard time reading this chicken scratch you call words…"

Chris glared and grabbed the board, reading it off. "…Sally"

Sally walked off the boat next…and some boys couldn't help but smile as she walked down the dock towards them. She had long golden blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and just the right shade on her skin that seemed to reflect the light off her. On top was her cowboy hat…which some almost looked like Geoff's hat in a way. Her top was a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and opened up a bit to show some cleavage. That made some boys drool and stare. And down her slender hips wore her blue bell bottom jeans and cowboy boots.

Paul and Chris quickly shook her hand as she spoke first. "Well howdy Chris an' Paul! Boy is sure great to meet you all" She waved to the other campers she met on the boat. "Oh, and I'm sorry that you had to carry all of my bags Aaron! Honest to goodness I didn't want you to lose!"

Aaron just smiled and waved his hand while he was carrying bags from one end of the beach to the other new campers. "It's alright Sally"

It was then Sally's eyes met on Ezekiel's, checking him up and down as she walked over, shaking her hips with every step before she leaned down. "Well hey there shug'. Ain't you the cutest boy I ever did see!" This made Ezekiel blush, trying to stutter some slang but only muttered out nonsense. This made Sally giggle, but some of the other girls weren't sure what she was up to.

"Why are you even talking to him? Do you even know what he said to us last time?" Courtney told Sally, the other girls aware of what Zeke had said to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Everyone on the Killer Bass were disappointed that they lost their very first challenge of TDI. They weren't sure who to pick. Duncan had suggested Courtney, who of course tried to reply back._

"_You guys need me! I'm the one-_

_Bridgette annoyingly rolled her eyes. "We know! Who used to be a real CIT. So who would you pick?" she asked her, Courtney scanning their team for a weak link and pointed at Tyler._

"_What about…him?"_

_Instantly on the other side of the main lodge came out a scream. "Nooooo!" Silence filled the room to find Lindsay from the Screaming Gophers standing up. She tried to act however as if she didn't say anything. "Uh I mean, no salt. There's no salt on the table…"_

_Duncan however didn't see past her accusation as he pointed to Courtney, still wanting to vote her off. "Hey at least he jumped off the cliff 'chicken wing'"_

_Courtney quickly got angry and stood up. "Shut it!"_

_Geoff then tried to calm the peace between the two. "Okay, let's just, chill out. This is getting way too heavy" But it didn't seem Duncan wished to stick around. "I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna' go have a nap" And with that, he stood up and left the lodge while Courtney yelled out to him. "Y-You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!"_

"_I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones with six girls" spoke Ezekiel with his arms crossed. Instantly Katie and Sadie gasped, shocked to hear those words from the boy's mouth._

_Bridgette walked over and glared down at the home schooled boy. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Eva added by slamming her fist into the table on the other side of him. "Yeah home school, 'enlighten' us!"_

"_Well, guys are stronger and much better at sports than girls are" Ezekiel didn't seem moved or threatened at all. The other boys on the team however backed away from Katie and Sadie, now looking like they were just hit by a car._

_Geoff thought this was funny though, since it seemed Ezekiel was going to get his ass kicked. "Ohhh snap! He did NOT just say that."_

_Ezekiel just continued on. "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh. And help 'em in case they can't keep up" It was then Eva grabbed at his throat with both hands, easily lifting him up into the air and gripping very tightly. Bridgette also was angry and wanted a piece of him._

"_Still think we need your help keeping up?" she asked, shaking the boy's neck to show a point. Zeke very weakly and scared shook his head. "Not really"_

_Geoff, although didn't mind it being funny by what Ezekiel said didn't want to see any violence so he tried to step in. "Okay, guys? Let's give him a break" Eva then let go of Zeke, dropping him to the floor while Geoff went on. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls"_

_Ezekiel looked up at them and retorted. "But, they are"  
_

Zeke however tried to plead his innocence to the rest of the group. "Aw come on, eh! I said I was soory! Can't you guys forgive me for that?"

Courtney held her chin as if in thought. "Hm, let me think. No!" she yelled back, while Sally just shrugged.

"Shug', you just need to calm yourself down. All of this hate for the kid ain't gonna' help in the contest. I say y'all just settle your difference aside for Zeke here until the end of the show. Then if you still hate 'em as much as you do now, so be it" Sally, although telling Courtney and the other girls to stop hating Ezekiel, was right.

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "Alright…fine. We'll let it go for now. But we better not hear anymore about boys being better, got it?" she threatened with her first, Eva cracking her knuckles behind her.

Ezekiel quickly nodded in response. "O-O-Of c-course, eh! I promise not to say anything like that at all"

Paul and Chris both blew whistles to get everyone's attention. "Okay folks, you can save all of the reminiscing and talking AFTER we've gotten everyone here, alright?" yelled Chris over a megaphone, making everyone flinch and shut up. He smirked and nudged Paul. "Ya' see? This is how you run things. With an iron sadistic fist"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well if you're done playing as Caesar here, I'll name the next person off" As he did so, the next camper came off the boat. This one was a surprise to some.

The young boy that walked off almost looked like he was in his 20's with how muscular and tall he was. He wore a pair of military fatigue boots, camouflage cargo pants, and a dark green combat shirt that almost looked like Chris's, but a dark green instead. Up top was his orange hair that also matched up with his eyes, and finally a green beret that covered his hair and read along it 'U.S.M.C.'

He made his way down the plank, looking about before setting both very heavy duffel bags down as Chris and Paul greeted him. "Daniel, glad you could join us. Why are you carrying your own bags?" asked Chris. He thought Aaron had carried his off the boat minutes before.

Daniel shook his head. "Nah. I have to keep in shape if I want to stay in my unit. Besides, Aaron over there wasn't even able to lift them, let alone carry them" he chuckled, Aaron rolling his eyes. "Oh 'ha ha' Danny, very funny"

Daniel then glared back. "It's DANIEL, not 'Danny', got it?"

Aaron again held his hands up and shook his head. He then walked back over to set his bags down and stood with the other new campers. Heather then asked. "Excuse me, Chris? Is he even under the age limit for this show?"

Chris and Paul checked the clipboard and nodded to one another. Annoyingly, he walked up to Heather, Chris picking up his megaphone and held it up against her. "No stupid questions!" Heather's hair blew like in a storm, and soon fell down, unable to hear anything. Beth and Lindsay rushed over, still a little concerned for her.

"Oh my gosh! Heather, you alright?" asked Lindsay, Beth waving her hand in front of the girl's face. "Heather?"

"WHAT?" she screamed out, Heather unable to hear anything except a loud ringing. A couple of the boys chuckled, Gwen and Courtney too.

Finally, the last new camper began to walk from the big yacht just as it departed. This time it was a girl. She had black hair that was put into a pair of pigtails with crimson pink ribbons holding them in place, similar to Katie's. She also wore khaki shorts, oriental wooden sandals and a green shirt on top. On it was a brown 'Peace' symbol as the girl adjusted her round circle glasses as Paul and Chris welcomed her.

"And finally, is Kimi. Welcome to Hawaii" they greeted her, Kimi bowing with respect and smiled. "Thank you Chris-san, Paul-san. It is very nice to meet you both." She seemed like a very polite and kind girl - possibly perfect for manipulation by Heather.

Once everything had settled, the Campers were now sitting around one another at the campfire and wondered how this year was going to be different than the last. The newbies however were just wondering how they would survive at all since they've seen what kind of torture and painful challenges they went through.

"Everyone, welcome to the Island of Palamu. Your home for the rest of the summer. Now many of you know how this all goes down, but to explain simply for the new campers, Chris here will be telling you them" Paul stepped aside as Chris cleared his throat.

"First off, you'll all be divided into two teams. Every two or three days you'll be given a challenge or a set of challenges your team must compete in. The winning team will either win a reward or be granted immunity. The losers, will send someone home." Paul and Chris scanned the group, watching eyes wandering around to the others. Any one of them could be the first one kicked off today.

"In the end…" stated Paul, "Only one of you will win the grand prize of five million dollars. So, now that that's been settled, it's time to set our teams!"

Paul pulled out his clipboard, handing it to Chris as he checked both teams. "Alright. When we call your name, go ahead and stand next to that big palm tree." And slowly, he began to name off the list. "Gwen" The goth girl smiled, quickly standing up and walking over. The others followed as well. "Noah, Geoff, Lindsey, Tyler, Duncan, Jessie, Kelsey, Cody, Ezekiel, Aaron, Heather, Courtney, Sally, and Izzy"

The small group soon stood around one another, some not liking Heather being on their team, or crazy Izzy, or even annoying 'Ms. CIT' Courtney. Gwen looked saddened that her friends LeShawna or Bridgette were going to be on the other team. Still, that didn't mean they weren't friends still, right? "From this moment on, you will be…" As Paul announced, Chris pulled out a large banner and unveiled it, revealing their new colors to be a dark aqua blue and black. "The Killer Marlins". A few of the new campers smiled, thinking the name was pretty cool while others were not to enthused.

"Alright, as for the second team. We have: Owen" Owen quickly raised up both arms. "Oh yes! Yes!" he cheered out before he walked over to the other big palm tree. "After that we have Beth, Zoey, Harold, Justin, Bridgette, LeShawna, Trent, Hector, Daniel, Katie, Sadie… "Both BFF's squealed out with delight when hearing they would be on the same team together.

"…Eva, Kimi, and DJ. Now, from this moment on, your team will be known as…" Chris grabbed the second banner and unveiled it, their new colors being Orange and Yellow. "The Screaming Sharks. We would've switched the names around but, we think it sounds better."

Chris nodded and soon explained some of the new rules. "Alright, so you all get the drill. Compete in challenges, win a reward or go home, right? Well, we added a little something extra into it. Paul?" The survivalist quickly pulled out a golden medallion connected with a silver chain.

"This here is the Immunity Pendant. At each campfire ceremony, you will select a member of your team who deserves this pendant for helping your team to victory. Once they win it, they can choose to either keep it, or give it away to someone else on your team." Paul slowly walked around as he showed them all the pendant up close.

"Now then, say your team wins a challenge, but you lose the next. The person who wears this pendant is then hereby immune from being voted off from their team. However, if your team wins, then the pendant is given to someone on the other team to use." Chris chuckled a bit.

"We'll be keeping this little keepsake around until it's every man for himself." The whole idea of the immunity pendant wasn't going to fly on the Killer Marlin's…especially if Heather got a hold of it - they would NEVER be able to get rid of her if they kept winning.

"Alright. Enough of that. Oh, and you'll be needing these" Chris and Paul began to hand each camper a small mini video recorder. "You'll be able to use these anywhere on the island to record your inner thoughts and let everyone at home know what you're thinking."

Confessions:

_Gwen: *In Bathroom Stall* Well…so far this sucks. I mean, it is nice to see Trent, Bridgette and LeShawna...but now all of them are on the other team. Still, can't get any worse, right?_

_Heather: *holding camera at herself while she walks* Another year, another chance at a big prize. *stops moving and chuckles, smirking at the camera* This should be good._

_Lindsay: *Camera is upside down* I don't get it, how does this thing work? *Tyler's voice is heard off camera* Tyler: Allow me *flips camera back right side up* Lindsay: Aw, thanks Tyler. Tyler: Anything for you babe *holds camera at them both as they begin to make out*_

_Cody: *Hiding behind the Main Lodge* With Trent on the other team and Gwen still in breakup mode, it's up to me to try and make her happy! I mean, she's got to go out with me sooner or later, right?_

"So what do you think our first challenge will be?" Lindsay asked her team, both of them walking to their cabins. DJ shrugged and smiled. "Cmon, it's our first challenge! How hard could it be?" It was then as they reached what was supposed to be the lots for their cabins were nothing but empty spaces.

Gwen groaned. "…you've got to be f***ing kidding me."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

(Author's ending note: GAWD DAMN IT. I hate it when school, work and life in general gets in the way of writing my story. That, and I personally find it annoying to keep describing the new camper's descriptions. Thankfully, you can expect Chapter 2 to be completed by the end of November at the latest. And yes, I will be leaving EVERY chapter on some sort of cliffhanger, just to make you mad X3

Oh, and here's the list of the teams incase you missed it the first time:

Screaming Sharks: Owen, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette, Beth, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Harold, Justin, Zoey, Hector, Kimi and Daniel.

Killer Marlins: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah, Geoff, Ezekiel, Aaron, Jessie, Sally and Kelsey.

And a link to a picture of the new campers my friend PaladinSparkKnight from DeviantArt made for me is located on my profile page.

Hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment and ask questions as well! Chapter 2 will be in the works after Halloween)


	2. 2: Gwen's Silver Hammer

**Total Drama Hawaii (TDI Season 2)**

**Author's Note:** Once again, TDI, TDA or TDWT are not owned by me nor are its characters as this story is fictional. Though all OC characters are owned by me and cannot be used without my consent.

So, Chapter 1 is finished! Huzzah! And now, we must continue on with Chapter 2. So, hope you all enjoyed reading the intro to many of your favorite characters as well as some new ones. If you wish to see how my OC's look, the link to the picture is located on my profile. I once again thank PaladinSparkKnight for his hard work on them, though it seems everyone I've shown them to have really liked either Zoey or Kelsey the most, which surprised me a lot.

And with that, on with the show!

**Paul: Warning! Total Drama Hawaii features stunts and challenges either performed by professionals, or under the supervision of professionals, to ensure the safety of campers and animals alike. Accordingly, MTV and the Producers of T.D.H. Must Insist that no one attempt to re-create, or reenact, any of these stunts or challenges.**

Previously on Total Drama Hawaii...

_Paul: It was the first day as many campers both new and old arrived for yet another season and another chance to win some cash. There was laughter, romance…actually, a little bit too much romance. But if these campers were expecting a walk in the park challenge right off the back, they were in for quite the surprise._

_"So what do you think our first challenge will be?" Lindsay asked her team, both of them walking to their cabins. DJ shrugged and smiled. "C'mon, it's our first challenge! How hard could it be?" It was then as they reached what was supposed to be the lots for their cabins were nothing but empty spaces._

_Gwen groaned. "...you've got to be f***ing kidding me."_

**Chapter 2: Gwen's Silver Hammer**

Geoff took a look around, seeing empty slabs of concrete where their cabins should have been. He turned his attention to Chris and Paul who were both just all smiled. "Dude, like, where's our bunks?" Everyone seemed to wonder where they were while the two hosts were trying to hold back chuckles.

Daniel scratched the back of his head as he set his bags down. "Uh, did I miss something here? Or this is supposed to be a prank for the new guys?" The others agreed.

"Okay, haha, very funny Chris." Courtney told them both as the two hosts continued to laugh softly. "Seriously, where are the cabins?"

"Oh…your cabins. I'm sorry, but unfortunately they weren't built in time because of the tight scheduling we have for setting up our equipment…so…" smiled Chris, pretending to be apologetic about it though Gwen saw through his little ruse.

"We're going to have to build them…aren't we?"

"Correct-a-mundo!" smiled Paul as Chris gave a big thumbs up. Except they got the opposite reaction: nothing but groans and moans of displeasure. Though this only made the hosts smile even more.

Confession:  
_Courtney: Seriously? We had to sit around on a stinking boat, waiting around forever for the others to show up, and now we have to work construction? I am SO calling my lawyer on this! *pulls out cell phone and starts dialing numbers*_

Paul quickly began to explain the rules to both teams. "So, we've left you all a stack of supplies, lumber, tools and the blueprints for your cabins. All you have to do is build the basics - the walls, roof, door and windows. So we're not asking you all to go 'Extreme Makeover' style here". A few gave sighs of relief on this. Still, it was building their cabins. How hard could it be?

Paul continued on. "The winner is the team that can finish their cabin first before the other. The winning team will receive a special surprise reward for their hard efforts."

Chris then smirked. "The losers of course, will be sending somebody home. Oh! And one more thing I forgot to mention" he showed them his watch. "This is a TIMED challenged. Apparently a big thunderstorm is approaching the Hawaiian Islands so you've got about…six hours to complete the challenge. You've got ten minutes to gather your supplies and bring them to your construction sites and pick a team leader. So, go!"

**Challenge Starts**

And with that, both teams rushed over to grab everything they could carry and as fast as they could. On the Screaming Sharks they were first trying to pick their new team captain. "So who should be our leader for the challenge?" asked Trent, Katie and Sadie already picking one.

"We choose Hector!" they smiled, Hector looking up when his name was called and gave a wink to the two girls. They sighed happily though Eva had to retort.

"You're joking right? Pretty boy here?"

"What? There a problem with me being leader?" Hector had to ask.

"Yes. First off, you're new" she pointed out, Hector only shrugging. "And secondly, what do you know about construction?"

"Uh, my uncle is a foreman back in Miami. He helps build big skyscrapers and office buildings."

DJ rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't that a stereotype though?" Hector gave him a look.

"What? That ALL Hispanics work construction? Look, you want my help or not? Cause if you ask me, I WANT to win this challenge. I don't feel like ending up second place to those other _pendejos_, do you?"

Owen then asked. "What's a _pendejo_?"

"I'll tell you later big guy" smiled LeShawna, soon tossing Hector the blueprints. "Well as long as you think you know what you're doing, lead the way hot shot"

And it didn't take long before everyone cheered. DJ agreed. "I'm right behind ya' too Hector." he smiled while beginning to hand everyone some tools and helmets, Hector putting one on as well.

Confession:

_Hector: Give the cute twins a wink, check. Get everyone on your side, check. *smirks* Now all I need to do is start taking out the competition. Which judging by everyone here…that's not going to be easy._

For the Killer Marlins, it wasn't going to be easy for them to pick their team leader. "I should be it!" cried out Courtney, while everyone was ignoring her and going over what supplies they had as Duncan checked out the blueprints.

"Hello? Is ANYONE listening to me?" she yelled out again, Noah rolling his eyes.

"Only for the millionth time Courtney. How about you just sit this one out - you've obviously got some issues to deal with your man here" Noah commented, pointing over to Duncan who was annoyed the CIT's ranting on and on about how she should be team leader and not someone else.

Courtney steamed, grabbing Noah by the collar. "That isn't your concern, bookworm!"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Jessie soon raised his arms in defense. "C'mon guys…this is exactly what Chris wants is us fighting each other"

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" she asked him, still gripping Noah's shirt tightly. Jessie only had to point at Chris, who was chuckling and watching them for a brief moment only to look away, whistling as if he wasn't paying attention.

Courtney sighed, finally letting Noah go and set him down. "Alright - fine. So who's going to be in charge?"

Everyone on the Marlins looked around, unsure really who to pick. And if they didn't have anyone else to pick, they would just go with Courtney. Finally, Cody raised his hand. "Oooh! I know! What about Gwen?"

Gwen was just picking up a few ply boards before dropping them. "Huh?"

Heather objected. "Oh no. No, no, no! Not after she lost us challenges on purpose last season! That lying two-bit cheat gave away our victories to her boyfriend!"

Gwen was hurt by those words. "We're not together anymore Heather, isn't that enough?"

"Hmm, let me think about it - No!"

Cody wasn't going to let this stop him. "C'mon guys. Gwen's a great leader, just give her a chance…please?"

If he thought a petty 'please' would work, he even added in a puppy dog pout, trying to sway Heather to let Gwen lead their team. And eventually, it worked as she looked away and closed her eyes. "Alright alright! She can be team leader."

Cody smiled in victory, Gwen sighing that she was given a break. But Heather wasn't done as she pointed and threatened her. "But! If we lose, you'll be the first to go!"

Confession:

_Heather: If she thinks we'll just let her lead this team and get a chance at immunity when it's rightfully mine - she has another thing coming!_

Back on the Screaming Sharks, everyone was managing to work together as one by one they carried the supplies over to the building site while Hector looked the blueprints over. "Okay, so according to this, we should start on the floor first. Trent, you got the plywood?"

Trent gave a thumbs up, holding onto one of the sheets of wood while the others had been laid out next to him.

Hector nodded, checking down the list. "Okay, Bridgette and LeShawna - do you have the timbers?"

Both girls stood up, nodding as LeShawna was setting the last timber board down.

"Alright. Well, let's start measuring the slab we have to work with and get started" Hector quickly grabbed the measuring tape, Daniel checking the tools and DJ grabbing the other measuring tape. Once they had their measurements they started to saw the timber down until it fit.

"While we're doing this, you guys go ahead and start working on the walls" Hector handed over the blueprints to Trent as he looked them over. "Bridgette, LeShawna, Katie, Eva and Zoey? You can help me with the flooring here. The rest of you concentrate on the walls."

While it was all organized and well kept on the Screaming Sharks, the Killer Marlins were still having a hard time with their leadership skills. Especially with Courtney and Heather trying to run the show.

"I'm TELLING you that I would be a better leader than her!" Courtney exclaimed, Heather retorting. "Oh yeah? Since who made you Queen of this group?"

"Since I know what I'm doing!"

"You wouldn't know how to build anything if your life depended on it!"

"How about your life? Want to make that wager instead?"

This just kept going on and on, some of the boys watching the cat fight about to take place and just smiled, expecting fists to be flying.

Finally Gwen had enough. "Oh for crying out loud…will you two shut up?" she spoke, everyone being silent as she took center stage.

"Look, what happened happened, nothing will change that and I've said sorry enough. Now I don't know about you two, but if you haven't noticed, we're already behind the other team" Gwen pointed over to the Sharks, showing they were halfway done with the floor and now working on the walls of their cabin.

"If we don't stop arguing and start working together, we're going to lose! Now, are you with me or not?" A few surprised looks came from the Killer Marlins, but Cody of course was all smiles.

Confession:  
_Cody: *chuckles* Gwen looks so awesome when she takes charge._

Aaron picked up a hammer and twirled it in his hand before nodding. "You can count me in!"

"Me too!" Cody spoke soon afterwords.

"Hey, don't forget me y'all" smiled Sally as she picked up some plywood.

Tyler then cheered out. "Wahoo! Then let's do this! Yeah!" And with that the Marlins got in the game and started.

But just as they were finally working together the Screaming Sharks had just finished the floor, putting the finishing touches with plywood before Trent and DJ began to push one of the walls into place.

"Alright, steady!" yelled out Harold, holding his hands up as Katie and Sadie soon began to help align the first wall up in place. "Steady!" Slowly but surely the four teens began to push the heavy wall up. But just as they were about to set it in place, Katie and Sadie were distracted by Justin who had just taken his shirt off and began to put suntan lotion on his well built chest and abs.

"Ooh! Ooh! Justin!" they both cried out, letting go of the wall and ran over to him. "Can we help you with that?"

"Uh…girls?" called out DJ, both him and Trent beginning to lose their grip on the wall as it began to go well past the mark and began falling straight towards Harold. "Whoa, that's enough! Whoa!"

Harold cringed, expecting himself to get hit but finally Hector managed to get in front of the wall that was about to smack Harold and crush him, holding it up with the best of his might. He grunted, having difficulty at first before whistling out. "Eva! Zoey! Daniel!"

Eva was just listening to her MP3 player until she looked up and noticed Hector in trouble. Zoey quickly rushed over as well though Daniel just walked over slowly and chuckled. "What's the matter? Too heavy for ya' bro?"

Hector grunted and cursed. _"Si no me ayudan en los próximox cinco segundos me voy a mostrar qué tan pesado es esto! Ahora me ayude a levanter esta!" _(English: If you don't help me in the next five seconds I'll show you how heavy this is! Now help me lift this!)

Daniel just rubbed the back of his head. Even though he was from Texas he had no idea what Hector just said. "Uhh…say that again but in English?"

Hector groaned and glared back at the stupid army brat. "Just help me lift this already!"

Daniel nodded, quickly grabbing the wall and lifted it up just as Hector finally collapsed onto the ground, sighing. "Whew! _Gracias amigos._ Thought I would've been squashed"'

Harold soon shook Hector's hand. "And thank you for saving my neck. We both would've been crushed if you didn't stop that wall in time"

Hector just chuckled. "Ah, you know, just helping my fellow team members out"

Zoey just shrugged, pushing the planks in place to hold the wall still as she cracked her knuckles. "Well, can't have you falling down and getting hurt while we still have hours to go, now can we? Now less slacking and more work!" she yelled out. Hector looked up to see Katie and Sadie eying Hector, sighing happily and turning red in the face when Justin looked their way.

Confession:  
_Hector: Okay. So it's quite obvious what I'm dealing with here. But if I'm going to win this competition, I need the stupid model boy out of the competition. And I think I know just how to do it. *holds up spray can of 'Tanning Oil', which is a fake label over a spray can of Cooking oil* *Hector laughs evilly*_

Hector slowly walked over, patting Justin's back. "Hey buddy, looks like you're running low on the tanning oil. Allow me" he smiled, handing him the can of 'Tanning Oil'.

Justin just shrugged. He was a little annoyed at first that this little 'cretin' had the audacity to come and speak to him while he was just trying to relax. Still, it was free, right? "Gee, thanks Hector. This stuff won't agitate my skin or anything, will it?" he asked him, Hector just smiling and shaking his head.

"Nah, trust me man, I use the stuff myself! Now go on and relax for a little, I'll take care of the hard work" he assured Justin, the pretty teen spraying some of the lotion onto his abs and nodded.

"Hey, can't say no to that. Let me know if you need any 'assistance' at all" And with that, Justin went back to his lounging chair and sprayed the rest of the can all over his skin to get a nice even tan.

Back on the Killer Marlins side, they were finally putting the last pieces of the floor together. Ezekiel was using the hacksaw to cut down the planks until they fit just right in the floor. "All done, eh!" he smiled with success.

Noah only rolled his eyes. "Great job Zeke. We're only 9/10th's away from victory" he told Zeke while sitting down and reading his book.

"Gee, could you get any more sarcastic?" asked Aaron, dragging the plywood over to the flooring and began to nail it down with the nail gun. "Come to think of it, you haven't really helped in building this cabin at all."

"What? You want me to help?"

Duncan glared a bit at him. "Look bookworm, we're doing all the work here and you're just sitting around reading that stupid book. At least do something"

Noah sighed and got up, setting his book down. "Fine" Slowly he walked over to a small box of nails and picked them up. He then carried it over to where Aaron was with a hammer and set them next to him.

"There, satisfied?" he asked, Noah going back to sitting down and reading his book.

Aaron just shrugged. "Well at least he did something."

The sounds of a bullhorn quickly made the campers flinch, as Chris blared loudly. "Listen up campers! You've got five and a half hours left! Just thought I'd let you know!"

"Ugh…if I have to deal with that annoying voice of his just…Ugh!" Courtney huffed, walking past Tyler and Cody in a fit of frustration as both boys looked at one another.

"What's her problem?" asked Tyler, Cody shrugging his shoulders.

"Who knows. Let's just hope she doesn't set her anger on us like she did on Harold"

Tyler agreed. "Ditto there man"

After rummaging through what remained of the supplies Kelsey was trying to find more tools when she stumbled upon an old transistor radio. "Hey! Check this out!" she called to the others, Jessie walking over and picking it up.

"Man, this thing is way old."

"I'll say" Geoff added in, checking it over as well. "This has got to be from the 60's maybe. Think it still works?"

"Only one way to find out!" Kelsey quickly ran off for a few moments. When she came back she had some fresh batteries and popped them in. Granted, when she first turned it on all there was on was very loud static.

"Here, let me take a look at it" asked Cody. Kelsey handed it over, as he tried to see if he could hone in on a signal. "Maybe it's broken"

"Here, let ME look at it" Duncan just took it from Cody's hands as he shook it around next to his ear to see if it sounded broken. And when that failed, he set it down on some planks of wood and hit it with his fist. As if it was magic, the radio began to work as the sounds of Clearwater Creedence Revival began to blare over the small speaker and echo across the island.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" smiled Aaron, turning up the volume until everyone, even the Screaming Sharks could be able to hear the loud blaring music that was 'Up Around The Bend'.

Justin was still trying to lay down and get his tan until he heard the annoying rock and roll music disturbing his peace. "Do you mind turning that down?" he yelled out over the music, Aaron only holding his hand up and pretended he couldn't hear him.

"Say that again? You want it louder?"

"NO! I want you to turn it down!" Justin yelled again, Aaron chuckling.

"Turn it up? Sure thing man!" And quickly he turned up the volume dial until it was all the way, Justin covering his ears with a pillow and laid back down to try and get his tan.

Hector also showed that he was getting annoyed, his hands covering his ears as he groaned. "_Que chingados? _Are you kidding me? Would you PLEASE turn that music down over there? Some of us have better tastes in music!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, soon walking over to the radio finally turning the sound down. "That better?"

"Much, _gracias_"

For the Killer Marlins, they were just putting up now the second wall of their cabin, using rope this time to pull it up from one end while the others would push. After some initial struggle and Izzy getting a little rope burn they managed to push it into position.

"Here, use this and make sure it stays in place." Aaron handed Cody the nail gun, heading off for a moment to check on the others. As Cody was pushing in one nail at a time he soon saw Gwen sitting and looking over at the other team. Cody saw who she was looking at - Trent. The guy was smiling, talking to his teammates as they laughed and had fun. It made Gwen sadly sigh, remembering how they used to be together and then the harsh breakup that happened last season tore a hole in her heart.

Confession:  
_Cody: It hurts me a lot to see Gwen act like this. I helped her and Trent get together and everything…so I was kinda surprised when they broke up. *smiles* But this is my chance to try and win her heart! Well…at least try, right? Hehe._

Cody soon walked over, standing next to her as he held the nail gun. "Hey…you feeling alright Gwen?" She didn't respond, still looking out as if oblivious to the rest of the world. "Gwen?" he asked again, now waving his hand in front of her.

That did the trick as Gwen jumped a bit in surprise. "Huh? Oh…hey Cody. Sorry, I didn't see you there"

Cody nodded as he tried to think up of something to say to her. "So…I was wondering maybe later we could grab a slushy or something at the Tiki Lounge?"

Gwen only sighed in response, shaking her head a bit at Cody's attempt to ask her out. "Look Cody, I appreciate you getting me and Trent together that time but…" Cody was smiling as he thought Gwen was going to say yes, even though in the back of Gwen's mind it was no.

"Nice, right? But now that he's gone…? Huh? Yeah? I'm still available" he grinned, Gwen just standing up and walking away.

"What? What did I say wrong?" Cody yelled out to her as she walked off. Sighing he held his head down in loss as Jessie soon sat down next to him.

"Dude, what's the matter?" he asked him as Cody sighed.

"It's…it's nothing, really"

Jessie didn't believe that for a second. Not with how Cody was reacting. "C'mon dude. Just lay it on me. What's the problem?"

Cody soon sat up and explained. "It's Gwen. I mean I really REALLY like her, but she's still torn up over Trent. I mean I helped set her up with him 'cause I saw how happy she would be. And well, that made me happy too" he smiled, holding a hand to his heart but then looked down in sadness once more. "But even after they broke up…"

"She still misses him?" finished Jessie, Cody nodding in response.

"Exactly. I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong either. What should I do Jessie?"

The young surfer bum scratched his goatee a little bit as he talked. "Well dude, from a guy who knows from experience how a bad relationship can be, just give Gwen a little space for now."

"Huh?" Cody was a bit confused as Jessie explained.

"I mean think of it this way dude. If 'hypothetically' you were dating someone else, and you just broke up with them, would you really be in the mood to try and date someone new?"

Cody shook his head. "No…I guess not"

Jessie held Cody's shoulder. "Then just give it time man. She's obviously confused where to go to next, and it doesn't help she'll be facing against him now that Trent is on the other team. Right now man, Gwen needs a friend to talk to, not some guy to date. You get it now?"

Cody smiled a little as he stood up. "Yeah, thanks Jessie. So…how long should I wait till I talk to her?" he asked.

Jessie just shrugged his shoulder. "Dude, that's for you to decide, not me. But trust me - you'll know when it's the right time."

Cody gave a nod, and soon walked off. As Jessie smiled and laid down on the wood planks, he heard someone clear his throat to get his attention. He turned his head up to see Aaron upside down, his arms crossed and giving a smirk. "Trying to give dating lessons again Jessie?"

Jessie however ignored the question as he chuckled. "Dude, you look so weird when your upside down"

Aaron rolled his eyes and tossed his green shirt at him, hitting his face as Jessie innocently laughed. "What? You do, man"

"Uh huh. So, how's that last wall coming along?" he asked, Aaron raising his eyebrow while Jessie quickly stood up, stretching out and nodded.

"Yeah, about that. I was just about to get back to work right now."

Aaron shook his head and handed Jessie a hammer. "Then let's get back to work and stop slacking. We can relax AFTER we get this cabin done"

Jessie held up his hand. "Correction dude. IF we get this done. We're still way behind the pack" He pointed behind them at the Screaming Sharks, all working together without any problems at all which made Aaron sigh.

"Yeah…guess you're right on that. But that doesn't mean we give up"

Back on the Screaming Sharks, Kimi had just sat down to rest for a few moments before Katie and Sadie walked over. "So Kimi, tell us about yourself!" asked Katie, Sadie sitting right next to her.

"Yeah! I'll bet you've got so many stories and boys to talk about!"

Kimi blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure…"

"C'mon, might as well get to know all of the new people, right?" asked Trent, soon sitting across from her. Everyone else soon sat down as well, the four new kids put on the spotlight. Sure they could be working but hey, they were WAY ahead of the other team right now. So taking a little break wouldn't be too bad.

"Oh, why not I suppose" Kimi shrugged and decided it would be alright.

Hector, Zoey and Daniel soon sat next to Kimi while she began to talk to the others.

"Well, as Chris probably told you or not, my family actually is from Hong Kong. My parents eventually moved here to the United States once they were married"

Both BFF's went 'Awwww' while the boys rolled their eyes and wanted Kimi to continue.

"Anyways, both of my parents run our family's Chinese Restaurant right outside the Golden Gate Park, so I do know quite a bit about food. Not to mention our restaurant has been rated the best place for Chinese and Hakkan food in the city, possibly the entire state."

Owen of course drooled at the thought of delicious home cooked food. "Mmm, sounds awesome! Think you'll be able to make some for us?"

"Well…" Kimi was unsure again at first, hearing the others beg and ask for her to cook. She giggled and smiled as she accepted their offer. "Alright then! Though I will need help of course. Can't do all of the cooking myself"

LeShawna pointed over to DJ. "How about the big guy here? He's amazing at cooking"

"Who, me?"

"Ah yes! DJ-san! You would be perfect!"

Eyes soon turned towards Zoey as she was fixing her red colored bang of hair and leaned back. "Well…guess I'm next then. Not much to say 'bout me. Lived in Boston all of my life. Had a few boyfriends but none of them stuck around"

Katie and Sadie both thought this was awful. "Aww, why's that? Is it because they're not good enough?" asked Katie.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeahhhhh, no. That's not the reason"

"Ooh! Oooooh!" called out Owen, raising his hand as if he was in a classroom. "Is it because of your hair?"

Zoey fiddled with her bangs and smirked. "Nope. Boys actually think my hair is pretty cool"

"So, then what's the deal?" Bridgette asked her, Zoey shrugging.

"Beats me. If I knew, I would tell you. Then again…I probably wouldn't."

Confession:

_Zoey: *sitting in the bathroom stall* My dad's a big guy in the Mafia and every time I try to date someone, he threatens to chop them up into little pieces if they take me on a bad date. *shrugs* So you can see kinda why it's not easy for me to get a date and keep one_

Daniel soon started off next. "I joined cause I wanted show the boys back home how tough I was!"

LeShawna looked back at Daniel. "By joining a reality TV show? Hate to break it to ya, but this isn't exactly 'tough'. It's more mind numbing and degrading than tough."

Daniel laughed. "Hah! Easy for you lightweights to say – I was BORN to beat these games! It's all about action and using brute strength!" LeShawna only rolled her eyes at Daniel's comment.

Hector was going to talk next but at the moment he was too busy relaxing back in the sun, Katie and Sadie watching and sighing. Justin just huffed, muttering the word 'newbie' before spraying more of the 'tanning spray' on his skin and putting sunglasses on as he tried to perfect his tan.

A quick blare of Chris's megaphone got their attention as everyone jumped. "Sorry to be interrupting Screaming Sharks…oh wait, I'm not sorry!" he laughed as the team groaned at Chris's sick humor. "But just so you guys know, this is building time! Not relaxing time! So unless you want me to make things more difficult for you…get to it!" the co-host started off. In a flash, everyone minus Justin were back up and working on their cabin as they tried to complete it before the Killer Marlins did.

For the Killer Marlins however, they were allowed a little relaxation as the new campers were just coming back from the Tiki Lodge. "Hey guys!" called out Aaron, smirking as he and Jessie was carrying a huge cooler over and set it down. "We managed to raid Chef's fridge and got us some drinks"

The others quickly ran over, grabbing soda or bottled water as they all sat down and cooled off. "Ahh, much better" smiled Courtney after she doused her head with a bottle of water.

"So, why did you four join Total Drama anyways?" Heather asked them, cooling herself off as well as the sun was beginning to beat down on them.

Jessie shrugged as he downed some grape soda. "Dunno man. I guess things were kind of a drag back home, so I thought this would be a fun way to spend my summer. Either that, or get a job"

Aaron shuddered at the though. "Ugh, forget that man. I'd rather be playing my guitar all summer than rather have a job"

The surfer just smiled. "It's not so bad man. I mean both of my parents work full time and taught me some things about the ocean 'n stuff"

"What exactly do your parents do?" Cody asked as he opened up a can of orange soda, only for it to accidentally spray in his face, causing a few of the girls to laugh.

Jessie tossed Cody a towel as he told them. "Well, my mom works at SeaWorld as a veterinarian. So she gets to take care of all the whales and dolphins."

"Ooooh. Does she get to take care of Shamu?" Izzy asked with anticipating eyes. Noah, who was sitting next to her just rolled his eyes and drank his bottled water.

"Yeah, I think so. As for my dad, he's a Marine Biologist. So we've traveled all over. The Great Barrier Reef, the Mediterranean, the Gulf of Mexico. Practically everywhere where you could catch some nice waves."

"So, if I may ask, what would you do if you won?" Gwen asked curiously. Surely this surfer bum had something worthwhile he would want to do with the money.

"Nothing special. Get an awesome beach house here in Oahu, buy some awesome boards, maybe some new threads, and just spend every day having fun man."

Aaron smiled as he raised his can of soda. "Oh I hear that man" he chuckled, clashing his can against Jessie's as they cheered.

"What about you?" Heather pointed to Aaron, sitting up as the boy shrugged.

"Me? Don't really have much of a reason"

"Oh come on, there has to be some reason why you wished to join this nightmare?" Courtney asked him, Aaron again just shrugging.

"Really, I don't. Couldn't think of anything better to do this summer. And at least this keeps me away from the folks for a few months."

"Any other reasons? Wanting to win the five million dollars? Being here in Hawaii? No other reason at all?" A few of the Killer Marlins were surprised by this. Then again, Aaron just shook his head.

Confession:

_Aaron: *standing against a palm tree* What? Like I HAVE to have a reason to join this contest like everybody else? I mean sure – the five million dollars is really nice but I don't see the big deal about it. And I don't want to end up like every other money hungry person in this game..._

"And you?" Eyes now pointed over to Kelsey who was sitting next to Aaron, playing on her old Game Boy Color and smashing the buttons over and over to jump and attack.

"Yeah! Beat that stupid Koopa!"

"Uhh, Earth to Kelsey?" called out Aaron, waving his hand in front of her as Kelsey eventually turned the Game Boy off.

"What? I was in the zone!" Kelsey glared a bit at everyone else as she set her Game Boy down, only to get swiped by someone out of her view.

"We were asking you why you joined the show?" Trent asked her, as Kelsey just shook her hand.

"Pfft, what else? To win the ultimate grand prize and get that five million dollars!"

Noah however butted in. "But from what Harold and Cody said before - you've won so many contests you've got enough money to rival Bill Gates. Why do this?"

"Well duh! It's just another contest to show my mad skillz' to win! Besides, if you're all lucky, I might invite you all to my victory party" she grinned, Noah shaking his hand.

"Thanks but I'll pass"

"What? You don't like parties?" Kelsey smirked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love to party like anyone else here. It's the rubbing it everybody's faces that you won is that part I dislike."

"Gee, could you be more sarcastic?" asked Courtney, Noah just going back to reading his books.

"What about you cowgirl?" Noah asked while still keeping his nose in his book, not bothering to look up at Sally who smiled and leaned back.

"Oh me? Nah, you'd think it'd be silly if I told you" she giggled, Lindsay and Izzy however wanted to know why.

"Oh please? Please tell us Sally?" begged Lindsay.

"Yeah! Tell us! Was it because of the money? Or the fame? Ooh! Or the boys? Tell us!" Izzy grinned, trying to get the answer from Sally right away. She was just about to say why until yet another blaring screech came from the loudspeakers. Everyone again flinched in pain as the noise pierced their eardrums.

"Campers!" yelled out Chris's smiling voice. Their host was relaxing in a pool chair, sipping on a fruity drink in a coconut while Chef was smashing his fingers away on Kelsey's Game Boy he managed to steal. "Yeah! Take that ya' stupid Koopa!"

Chris smiled as he pushed down on the intercom button to speak. "Hope you guys have been working diligently and hard. I'm sure you all could use a little break, but judging by those dark clouds moving in…" he chuckled, the campers looking up in the sky. The supposed storm clouds they though Chris and Paul were lying about - weren't something Chris made up. They were heading straight for the island. "You've only got two hours left. So I hope you haven't been spending it goofing off. Unless you'd rather try to pitch a tent in a storm and sleep out in the rain…"

Again and in an instant, the two teams quickly got back onto their feet. Gwen grabbed a few boards and handed off the blueprints to Courtney. "Okay! If we hurry really really fast, we might be able to get ours done before they do" She grabbed the nail gun, Cody holding up a board to its proper place while everyone was scrambling.

Everybody else pitched in, grabbing the plywood walls and planks as the sound of hammering and power tools began to drown out practically any sounds whatsoever. It was even hard to communicate to someone standing ten feet from somebody.

"Gwen!"

"What? Gwen yelled out over the loud sounds of machinery while Duncan was trying to talk to her.

"You got to be careful with that nail-gun!"

"What?" Gwen yelled again, her eyes slightly diverting away from the board she was nailing while Cody was holding them together. His face showed a hint of nervousness however as Gwen wasn't entirely paying attention to her job.

"I said you have to be careful with the nail-gun!" Duncan shouted again, his hands around his mouth to focus his shouting at Gwen.

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled again, now looking directly at Duncan while she pressed the nail-gun against the board again and again up to the top.

Cody then stepped in. "He said! To be careful! With that-" *PFFFCHHT* Went the sound of the nail-gun and the gut wrenching sounds of metal piercing flesh. Gwen and Duncan froze, looking back and were quickly horrified by what the goth girl had done.

By not paying attention to what she was doing, she accidentally pressed the nail-gun against Cody's hand which was in the way. And not knowing it was his hand, Gwen had pushed a nail straight through and out the other end. Blood could be seen dripping from the pointed edge as soon, the geek boy screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he cried out, Duncan and Gwen soon joining him as they saw what Gwen accidentally did. Tyler and Geoff also saw what happened, and they too screamed.

"Geez! You put a nail through his hand! Weren't you paying attention?" yelled out Aaron who had tossed his hammer aside and rushed over. Cody was gripping his wrist, quivering and shaking while his hand twitched in agonizing pain.

"Oh my god! Cody, I am sooooo sorry! I-I didn't see where I was going" Gwen apologized, very shocked and concerned if Cody was alright. The boy just chuckled, hiding his pain and fear.

"Heheh…i-it's okay…It…it only hurts a l-little bit" he tried to smile past his pain and sweat dripping from his forehead.

Quickly after hearing the 'girlish' scream from Cody, Chris and Paul walked over. "Hey, what exactly is going-" Chris started to speak until seeing the nail sticking through the boy's hand and gasped. "Oh my god!"

On the other team, everyone else was watching in horror while Justin, still in his lounging chair just shrugged. "You know not to be interrupting, but I've run out of suntan lotion…" he called out, the model shaking his tanning oil can. "Bone dry"

"Hang on hang on" Paul calmed everyone down, slowly grabbing Cody's wrist and taking a look at it. After he quietly examined he he nodded back to him. "Yeah you should be okay. Doesn't look like the nail pierced any of the nerves or blood vessels. You should be able to heal up fast but you're going to have to sit the rest of the challenge out."

Cody was still biting onto his lip nervously, looking back up at Paul and his verdict. Cody didn't wish to let his team down. But with an injury like this he wasn't going to be able to do much more. "Y-Yeah...that would be best" he told Paul, as the co-host whistled over two paramedics as they gently walked the geek to the Tiki Lounge to rest and patch up.

After a few seconds where everything was quiet, Chris quickly pulled out his megaphone, pushing onto the buzz button as everyone flinched yet again at the screeching noise. Then the annoying host called out. "Okay campers – show's over! Time to get back to work!"

"Well this is just great!" Heather groaned out, complaining once again. "Now we're down one person and we're still behind! We might as well just vote Gwen off now". Some had the look that maybe Heather was right, Gwen looking away slightly.

"You think that's actually fair? I mean we were doing just fine" Aaron commented out, Heather exclaiming back.

"Sure! That was before she got the geek boy sent to the infirmary."

"Do you always have to hate everybody here? Would it hurt to just try to be a little nice once in awhile?" he asked.

Confession:

_*Both sitting in bathroom stalls*_

_Aaron: Seriously, why is Heather being the most negative person on our team? I mean sure there's Noah, but he's just being honest._

_Heather: Seriously, why does that Aaron kid have to be so positive and nice on our team? I mean sure there's Noah, but he's just being obnoxious._

_Aaron: Honestly-_

_Heather: -if you ask me-_

_Aaron: -what is her deal?_

_Heather: -what is his deal?_

_*Silence for a few minutes*_

_Aaron/Heather: Did anyone else here hear an echo?_

It was then that Courtney finally stopped the argument between the two. "Now hold on! We've gotten through worse situations than this! I mean yes, Gwen accidentally shot a nail through Cody's hand, but this can't slow us down! Now we've only got one hour left and we still need to finish up the rest of...what do we have left?" she asked Aaron, as he handed her the blueprints.

"Oh just the walls, roof, doors, windows and everything but the kitchen sink" Noah commented afterwords.

"Could you be any more sarcastic about it? Or do you just talk about everything that way?" Duncan asked him, Noah only rolling his eyes and gave a shrug.

"What? It's not like we actually have to put in the kitchen sink."

At that moment, Izzy was literally bringing in a kitchen sink but dropped it when hearing Noah say they didn't really need it. "Aww..." she moaned in disappointment.

"Well dudes, I haven't come this far just for us to lose our very first challenge. Now let's show those bozos of the Screaming Sharks that we're the number one team!" At least Jessie wasn't feeling down and out about this, grabbing a hammer and twirling it until he began to go straight to work on one of the walls for heir cabin. Everyone just watched him go at it until Kelsey grabbed some power tools and jumped in. "Well? What are you slackers waiting for, applause? Let's do this!" she smirked, roaring the buzz-saw she had in her hands to life while everyone began to grab tools and set straight to work. In a flash...almost montage like, they worked their way through the walls, windows and doors and everything else they were behind in. All they had left was the roof and place the roof tiles up on top. And thankfully they had no more injuries...apart from a few groin hits to Tyler and Ezekiel and a bucket of nails hitting onto Heather's head.

For the Screaming Sharks, they were still on their 'extended' break, relaxing and chilling out since all they had left was the roof and weren't worried at all about losing. Hector was lounging against a palm tree, sighing and enjoying the shade. "I wonder what those losers over at the Killer Marlins are doing..." he wondered out loud, the rest of his team not seeming to mind nor care either.

Justin didn't mind, just smiling with some sunglasses over his eyes and still tanning in the only lounging chair the team had. "Probably still fighting over who should be in control of the project. I'd say that will take the rest of the time we have to build the roof and claim the win" he spoke out, grabbing a magazine to read. However, he was beginning to feel a little dried out as his skin felt a little...flaky.

"Here here" Daniel cheered, drinking from a canteen he pulled out from his bag.

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news everyone..." Harold spoke out, Hector raising an eyebrow. "...but I think we should try to finish the roof."

Hector chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, Harold. Trust me when I say this – we've got this win in the bag. Those _idiotas_ over there will never be able to work together let alone trust one another."

"But..."

"I said TRUST me Harold." Hector told him, smirking while his eyes were closed.

"Yeah! Besides, we're so far ahead those guys have no chance of beating us!" Owen added with a light laugh, as he was playing cards with Beth and Kimi.

"Besides, how far are those guys behind anyways?" Hector asked Harold, adjusting his shades.

Harold only had to take a quick glance over at the other team, and then back at the lounging Hispanic. "They're finished with everything except the roof."

"You see? They haven't even-WHAT!" Hector yelled out in shock, looking over as he couldn't believe his eyes. Gwen and Courtney were hammering away the tiles into the roof while waving back at them.

"Hello boys! Prepare to be crushed!" smirked Courtney as she laughed and continued working away. This did not make anyone on the Screaming Sharks happy – especially Hector.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Hector exclaimed in anger, Harold only shaking his head.

"You said this was and I quote, 'win in the bag', didn't you?"

Hector groaned, flinging his hands up in fury. "Argh! Forget what I said! Everyone – back to work! We cannot lose this first challenge!" Hector grabbed a hammer and a box of nails, climbing up onto the roof and began to hammer away the tiles.

Chris's annoying voice soon cried out over his megaphone, still grinning as usual as he watched the campers working away. "Attention everyone! You have only...ten minutes until the storm hits! I hope you're all working diligently."

"Shove it McLane!" Eva yelled out, soon on the roof next to him as she also began to hammer away, though Hector flinched while Eva was hammering a little too...hard.

"Whoa! Easy there – you want to break the panels?" he asked her, Eva growling in anger but stopped a bit as Hector wooed her with his charms.

"C'mon, sure we're losing a bit right now but we don't need to be angry at one another. You should be angry at them" Hector smiled, pointing over to Courtney on the other team who was sticking her tongue out.

"You know what...you're right! You're dead Courtney! DEAD!" Eva yelled, now picking up the pace and speed.

Confession:

_Hector: Idiotas de mierda estúpida! (Translation: Stupid f**king idiots!) Why didn't Harold tell me they were so far ahead! I swear when this is through I'm going to tie him into a knot and throw him to the wolves! _

"C'mon Screaming Sharks! You're falling behind with only a few minutes left!" Chris called out, chuckling as Hector and Eva hammered and pinned the tiles into the roof as fast as they humanly and possibly could. "Ya know, I'm not sure if they move any faster..." Paul commented, Chris rolling his eyes.

"Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to motivate them a little bit" He snickered, slowly pulling out a paintball gun from behind his back. Paul only stared.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Something like that" With a smile and raising the gun, he popped two shots close to Hector, causing him to yell out.

"Gah! Hey! _Pendejo!_ Watch it man!" the Hispanic boy cried out as another shot headed for him. This time he deflected the paintball with a blank of wood. "Hah! You miss!"

"Darn it! This stupid thing can't shoot fast enough..."

"Allow me" Chef bellowed out, taking a look at it before he tossed it aside and instead pulled out another paintball gun. Only this one was THREE times bigger.

"Now that – is more like it!" Chris quickly took the helm and fired at Hector again. He expected it to be just another small paintball and pulled up the plank of wood to deflect it. Instead, it didn't just land onto the plank. It exploded and covered all around him with blue paint. Groaning he removed the piece of plywood and yelled out in frustration.

"ARGGGHHHH! You're dead McLean! Bridgette! Trent! Hand me the nail gun..."

Trent handed it to Bridgette as she tried to get up the ladder to Hector. She was still a little uncoordinated as she wobbled a bit. "W-whoa..." she cried out, and then yelled when she dropped it. "Look out!" The nail gun came hit the ground hard with a crash and as if it came to life began to fire out nails left and right.

"Take cover!" Owen cried out, jumping behind a group of rocks as the nails deflected off and fell harmlessly onto the ground. Bridgette and Trent jumped behind the pile of wood planks to avoid getting shot as they stuck straight into the wood. Katie and Sadie took shelter along with Owen, behind the rocks. Everyone also just ran behind the cover of palm trees and bushes. Hector and Eva...well they were on the roof and thankfully were safe.

In a swift jump Kimi avoided and dodged the nails as if she were some kind of ninja samurai. Grabbing the gun she managed to turn the 'automatic' mode off and aimed now directly at what Hector wanted to aim for – Chef's big paintball gun.

With just one shot, she fired. The nail sailed past Trent's head, barely hitting his face. Both Chris and Chef were just laughing away at the Screaming Sharks misfortune. However, they soon stopped as a loud metallic *PING * ringed out. "What was that?" Chris asked with a slightly nervous tone while Paul seemed to just slowly back away. "Where are you going? We were just starting to have fun!... ..."

Their heads turned to Chef's paintball gun, seeing the nail had directly punctured into the tubing of the CO2 bottle, causing it to release more pressure than it was supposed to. And then their eyes looked at the big hopper where all of the paint balls were...now beginning to expand.

"Run!" Chef yelled, trying to drop it in time. Too late.

**BOOOOOOOOMM!**

The explosion rocked the entire island, causing seagulls to fly off and animals to cower and cover. Both teams slowly looked up to see what had happened. In a massive paint explosion, both Chef and Chris were coated from head to toe in a variety of colors.

The Screaming Sharks side soon erupted into cheers while the Killer Marlins erupted into laughter. Chris and Chef could barely move their faces as the paint has literally plastered onto their skin.

Paul grabbed Chris' megaphone, calling out to both teams. "Well, I'd say that's enough excitement for one day. And although Chef and Chris here are coated in paint...I'd say sadly it was just enough of a distraction for the Killer Marlins to finish the challenge!"

"WHAT!" everyone on the Sharks exclaimed, looking over at the Marlin's cabin. Everyone on the team was waving back, smiling as the last roof tile had been nailed in during the nail gun fiasco.

"And the winners of the first challenge of Total Drama Hawaii go to – the Killer Marlins!" Paul smiled, hearing cheers of victory cry out from their team.

"Screaming Sharks? Sad to say, you just barely made the cut. And we'll be seeing all of you, at the elimination ceremony." Paul then whistled out as two medics grabbed onto both his workmates, carrying Chef and Chris away to heal their wounds.

"Damn it! We lost..." Eva sighed, throwing the hammer across the way as it slammed directly into the palm tree Beth was hiding behind.

"After all that work, they managed to come from behind" Bridgette added in, watching the team celebrating their first victory. Although their team had lost, Hector decided to add in.

"Look, so we lost – big deal. We did our best and nothing can change that. But there's only one things I wish to add." he smiled, Owen interrupting him.

"Oh! I have something to say too! Kimi? You were so awesome grabbing the nail gun and hitting the right spot! How did you do it?"

Kimi just blushed a little. "Oh...ancient Chinese secret...as well as some Kung Fu training goes a long way" she giggled, the girls cheering out for this.

"Now, what did you wanna say Hector?" Owen asked him, as Hector walked over to his team.

"Well, I already know who should be voted off-" Before he could finish, an agonizing groan followed by the BFF's high pitched screams caused him to stop. And out popped Justin...though he looked like a mess.

He was inching his way over to his team, sunglasses falling and his entire body 'burned' to a bright hot orange. His skin flaky in spots as the girls were now no longer charmed by his once manly body.

"Justin? Is that you?" Katie asked him.

"You look so...orange" Sadie added in.

"Dude, what happened to ya?" Trent asked as he walked over and just barely poked his skin, causing the model to scream out in pain.

Hector on the other hand laughed wholeheartedly. "Hah! You look like a oompa loomah man!"

Justin barely could speak, his face a burnt mess. "What...does it look...like? Someone switched...my lotion...for this" he declared, tossing out the bottle he used to tan his skin. Quickly the label peeled off to reveal its true contents: Cooking Oil.

"As I was saying..." Hector continued. "Justin here should be the one we vote off"

"What? How...dare you say...I should be voted...off. You were...the one who..." Justin tried to fight back but Hector continued.

"This lazy slacker has been lounging around doing nothing all day! Did he lift any plywood planks when we first started?"

Bridgette had her arms crossed now, looking a bit angry at Justin. "No, he didn't"

"Did he help use any of the tools or help us during the challenge?"

Now LeShawna joined Bridgette in their double glare at Justin. "No, he didn't"

"Did he so much lift a finger to help us at all?"

Now all of the girls were glaring at Justin. Eva, Beth...even Katie and Sadie! "No – he did not" the all said at once.

"Then I think it's obvious who goes home then, isn't it?" Hector asked them all, the girls nodding while Justin gulped in fear.

"Come on girls, you know me...remember? Me? Justin?" he tried to smile, trying to accent out his muscles but sadly they were unable to phase them with his skin burnt orange and his face in a painful expression.

Confession:

_Justin: *sunburned and sitting in a lawn chair* I knew that guy...couldn't be trusted!_

Just as the Screaming Sharks were finished their glares back at Justin a few raindrops finally broke the silence. "And looks like the rain is finally here! Unless you guys want to get soaking wet – better get on down to the Tiki Lounge." called out Paul on his megaphone, Chris and Chef desperately trying to get all of the thick paint off their clothes and faces.

"Why didn't you protect that part of the paintball gun?" Chris asked Chef as he managed to swab some wet paint off his eyelids.

Chef retorted back. "How was I supposed to know that would make it explode?"

The arguments didn't cease while both teams just ran past them, chuckling all the while before finally reaching the Tiki Lounge.

As everyone sat down, the Killer Marlins were feeling pretty good about their victory. "To the Killer Marlins!" cheered out Tyler as he opened up a can of Pepsi. As he did some of the soda sprayed onto his face. The rest of the team just chuckled and raised their glasses and cans in celebration.

"TO THE KILLER MARLINS!" the rest of the team cheered.

"So, who should get the immunity pendant dudes?" Jessie asked them, relaxing and leaning back his chair while sipping on his glass.

A few looks and glances passed around the table. Who would it be? Gwen? She technically was the group leader even though she accidentally took Cody out of the challenge and almost lost it for all of them. Heather? Her bossing around did get the Marlins off their feet.

"If I had to pick anybody" Gwen started, soon turning her face over to the CIT and smiled. "I say Courtney"

"Really? Me? But you were the team leader" Courtney told her, the goth girl just shaking her head with a smile.

"Honestly? All I did was get one of our teammates in the infirmary. Besides, you earned it." She smiled as Gwen looked at the others on her team. "Anybody else here agree with me?"

All of the four newbies: Aaron, Jessie, Kelsey and Sally all agreed. "Courtney!" they cried out with a smile, raising their glasses.

Heather however just silently rolled her eyes, not fully in agreement but wasn't going to bother to try and fight majority. Especially since she didn't have Beth or Lindsay in allegiance with her.

Courtney just smiled, blushing a little as her team all picked unanimously...besides Heather of course. Duncan on the other hand was just leaning back in his chair, drinking his soda while Courtney glared at him.

"Ahem!" she cleared out her throat, Duncan raising an eyebrow at her.

"You need something?"

"Don't you think I deserve the immunity pendant too?"

"Hey, whatever you say princess..." he shrugged, Courtney grunting.

"Oh come on! For one will you support me Duncan? I swear you're like this every single time I try to get you to support my side and-" Courtney went on and on, Duncan just looked at her with a blank look. In the back of his mind every single word she spoke was replaced with 'blah', looking so hot being all bossy like that. He chuckled, getting a small grin before Courtney yelled out and startled him.

"Are you even LISTENING to me Duncan? Or do I need to buy you hearing aides now?"

Duncan sighed, standing up before pushing his chair aside. "Well, if you guys need me – I'm gonna head outside"

"Where do you think you're going?" Courtney asked a bit surprised as Duncan brushed straight past her. "I-I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"Where am I going? Where the view is better" he called out. With a loud CRASH, he slammed the door behind him, sitting outside and under the canopy of the Tiki Lounge while the rain continued to pour heavily outside now.

Courtney soon got a look on her face that her hopes and dreams had all been crushed. She sighed sadly and sulked back into her chair.

Confession:

_Courtney: *sighing sadly while sitting in the bathroom* Honestly...I thought all of our time together after the last season would've helped strengthen our relationship. After all of the hard work I did making Duncan a list on things to change and improve he just seems to get further away from me...is it him? Or... ...is it me?_

_Duncan: *outside in the rain with the camera, pointing at his face. His voice is calm though annoyed*I've about had enough hanging out with Courtney. All she does is 'nag nag nag' *mouthing his hand with the words*, not to mention that list. That stupid list! *now looks pissed as he pulls the list out of his pocket, stretching out and almost covering him in a long piece of paper and begins reading it off* Get a cleaner haircut – No way! Proper Dinner Conversation? - what the hell is that supposed to be about? If she obviously thinks I'm going to along with this, she's DEAD wrong! *rips the list to shreds before going back to leaning against the Tiki Lounge* To tell the truth?... ...I don't see why I ever fell for her._

Over at the next table, Sally was chatting away with the BFF's, telling them all about life back home in good ol' Tennessee. Across the room was Ezekiel, adjusting his big Bling around his neck while Geoff approached him. "Dude, what are you doing? I think your bling is straight enough"

Ezekiel just shrugged while he blew a raspberry, smiling. "Pfft! Like you know, 'doode. I'm gonna' go over there and give Sally the 411, ya hear?"

"The what?" Geoff was utterly confused.

"You know...what's up?"

Geoff smacked himself on the side of the head. "Ohhh! Wait...does 'Lil Zeke' have a crush on the new girl?" he asked with a smirk, Zeke blushing a bit before standing up and trying to 'act cool'.

Confession:

_Geoff: *outside the Tiki lounge, leaning against the wall, chuckling* Totally has a crush on her, dude. Totally._

"Nuh' uh! I'm gonna' go over there and ask her out, yo!" With that, Zeke slowly walked over, Sally still talking to Sadie and Katie when they noticed him walking over.

"Oh look...it's the home-schooled girl hater" Glared Sadie, Katie soon joining in as Sally just smiled, waving a hand.

"Oh come on girls! Now there's no reason to be rude to him! I thought we were going to try and be nice to the boy, right?" She asked them, her accent drawling out as the two look girls looked at one another, then at Sally and nodded.

"Fine. But if he says ONE bad comment about us..." they started, Sally shaking her head.

"Don't worry 'bout it girls! I'm sure he'll be fine! Now...what did you..." Sally was about to speak to Zeke but then saw he was gone! The boy had bolted right out the building and into the pouring rain. He must have been more shy about talking to girls than Geoff thought. And perhaps he could try and help Zeke with that problem and be able to talk to her.

**Palaumu Infirmary**

After managing to sneak away from the rest of the group, Gwen slowly entered in the tent. On one end was Chris and Chef as two medics were slowly peeling away the paint off their skin.

"Yow! Ouch! Argh!" Chris yelled out in pain, glaring at the medics. "Would you mind trying not to hurt me here?" The medic rolled his eyes, and to piss the host off, he peeled a large section off his leg, making Chris scream like a girl. "Youch!"

Chef only laughed, before soon he too got some pain peeling off his skin, causing the man to scream out like a girl. Gwen couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. It was then she saw Cody sitting on a cot, looking his hand over now that some bandages had been wrapped around the middle of his hand. She felt nervous to speak to him after what she did. Still...she needed to apologize. So, she walked up and gave a weak smile and wave. "Hey Cody...how's the hand?"

Cody looked up, giving a smile when seeing the goth girl and nodded while he scratched the bandages a bit. "Hey Gwen! It's alright I guess...though the bandages are kinda itchy. Doc says I should be all healed up in no time" he chuckled, Gwen nodding before sitting down across from him.

"Look Cody..." she tried to start, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm so sorry about the-" Before she could finish, Cody interrupted her and nodded.

"Hey, it's alright Gwen. I forgive you. Besides, it was just an accident" Cody seemed to just forgive her right away, which surprised Gwen. She thought he would've been so upset or mad about the whole 'accidentally shooting a nail through your hand'.

"Really? Just like that?" Gwen asked him, watching the geek just give a toothy smile.

"Yeah! Besides, I could never hold a grudge against you Gwen" he smiled dreamily like. He saw that Gwen was rubbing the back of her head a little as she said thanks back. But remembering what Jessie had told him before, he continued on.

"And well...I was just wondering if maybe tonight, you'd wanna just hang out and talk?"

Gwen looked back at Cody. He wasn't trying to hit on her this time or ask her out like earlier. "You're joking, right?"

Cody held a hand over his chest, his bandaged hand up in the air and smiled. "No no, I mean it! Honest! Just sit down and chat. You know...like friends?" Seeing Gwen trying to speak up Cody continued. "I...it was wrong of me to try and ask you out after you broke up with Trent. Honestly I was surprised you two broke up"

Gwen sighed, rubbing her arms and nodded to him. "Yeah...me too..."

"Anyways" Cody tried to get back on the subject. "I just thought you'd want to have someone to talk to if you had something on your mind, that's all"

Gwen thought about it, before giving a smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Cody. I'll think about it. Heal up quick, alright?" she asked, Cody giving a thumbs up.

**Outside**

Thankfully the rain has finally stopped, the campers now walking outside as Paul approached them, Chef and Chris in tow. Their skin looked all burned up from the thick amounts of paint that had coated them before. "Well Killer Marlins – glad to see your game faces on and a job well done today. So, as your reward, we've had some of our crew work on your cabin and 'pimp it out' for you guys. Take a look"

Paul stepped aside as the entire Marlin team gasped in awe. The cabin had been given a second floor so already it looked a lot bigger. As the team opened the door and peered inside it was fully decked out. All of the bedrooms were divided and separate from one another, allowing for teammates to have their own roommate. A large living area with a flat screen TV, couch and small kitchen space. They even had their own private bathrooms too. Finally they wouldn't have to share the communal bathrooms like before.

"Oh – and the second floor is all of this – but just for one person only" Paul mentioned out to them as they were basking in their reward. Then, eyes began to look at one another. Only one of them would get that second floor all to themselves. In a flash, the team ran through the cabin, screaming out 'It's mine!' 'No, it's mine!' 'Get outta the way!' 'I deserve that room more than all of you!'

Eventually, they all tripped and fell over, trying to pull each other out of the pile. As they were doing this, Heather just waltzed by with a smile, soon standing in the doorway and waved her hand. "Well look – someone left me this room all to myself!" she smiled, waving her hand before she walked in and slammed the door shut, causing everyone else to flinch.

**Campfire Ceremony - 1st Elimination**

Now, everyone was sitting around the campfire, both the Killer Marlins and the Screaming Sharks. Cody had manged to join the Marlins side while he hand was healing up pretty fast thankfully. You wouldn't be able to tell however with all of bandages wrapped around his right hand.

Sitting at the head of the campfire, Chris and Paul were standing at the podium, a small bag of marshmallows sitting before them. Tension was still high on the Screaming Sharks, with all of the girls glaring at Justin. Some still blamed Hector for their team losing but if he had to leave, he had to leave.

Chris soon spoke out. "Campers – welcome to our first Campfire Ceremony. For starters – it's time for Paul to hand out the Immunity Pendant" he told the campers, as Paul pulled out the beautiful golden pendant which had Chris's handsome face imprinted on it.

"Killer Marlins – you have voted and decided, that the Pendant will go to Courtney." Paul walked over, sliding the pendant over the CIT's head as it hung around her neck proudly.

"Does it have to have Chris's face on it?" she asked, looking at the host's face on the pendant like it was a disease.

"If you don't like it, just don't look at it. But you got to wear it until the next ceremony" Chris told her flat out. Courtney just shrugged, turning the pendant over as she smiled.

"That's better"

Paul then continued. "Well, that's all for the Killer Marlins. You have the rest of the night to yourselves" With that, the team sat up and left, heading off to their new 'pimped out' cabin. Meanwhile, eyes now turned to the Screaming Sharks.

"Screaming Sharks – your team is the first on the chopping block. When Chris calls your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Paul then walked over to Chris as he grabbed a marshmallow.

"The first one of the night goes to – Daniel"

The army brat grinned. "Well all right" he smiled, walking over and taking it before popping it into his mouth.

"Next up – Katie, and Sadie"

Both girls 'eeeed' happily, hugging one another as they skipped over, taking their marshmallows and stood next to Daniel.

The names continued to be called out, each one coming up to pick up their marshmallow. "LeShawna...Owen...Beth...Trent...Eva...Zoey...Kimi...DJ...Bridgette..." The names continued until the last two standing – were Hector, and Justin.

Paul looked to both boys who sat nervously, before speaking out. "Hector? Why do you think you should stay?"

Hector looked surprised but played it cool as he smiled, leaning back on his seat. "Look, I'm still willing to give my team more than 100% if need be. And I'll admit, I'll take some of the blame for our loss..."

This made some of the girls sigh and 'aww' as Hector was willing to take the fall.

"...But – if it's my time to go so soon? Hey, no hard feelings"

Paul nodded. "Alright then – and you Justin?"

Justin could barely even speak, muffling out moans of pain as his lips had sealed up from his over burnt skin.

"Only one of you will be staying. And so...the final marshmallow of the night...goes to..."

The anticipation could be literally cut with a knife, as Chris was smiling the whole time, watching the look not only on Hector and Justin, but the girls on the Screaming Sharks. One handsome boy was going home, and one was staying.

Finally...it was called out.

"Hector"

The Hispanic boy sighed in relief, smiling before taking the marshmallow.

"Sorry to say Justin – your pretty boy routine, it's getting old" Chris told Justin, as he waved a hand to two medics who walked over and began to wheel Justin down to the docks to be taken home.

"Well – so much for 'pretty boy' and his modeling. Guess looks can't get you far here in Hawaii" Chris chuckled, Paul nodding as the two hosts left to leave the Screaming Sharks to themselves.

Back at the cabins, the Killer Marlins were celebrating as the music blared out Kid Rock's 'All Summer Long' through the speakers. While everyone was partying, drinking soda and rocking the night away...Cody was just sitting down near the beach, listening to the waves crash against the sand while he tossed a few rocks into the water. He thought Gwen would come down and talk to him. Then again, she did say she'll think about it. As the boy was about to give up, he looked up when a larger rock splashed into the water and it wasn't from him.

Turning his sad look soon turned into a smile to see Gwen standing there, slowly walking over before sitting next to him. The two just looked at one another before their conversation began...

**Ending**

Chris and Paul stood outside on the docks, grinning. "Well, it was one amazing challenge so far – and we still have 29 campers left to boot off the island" Chris grinned, as Paul jumped in.

"Will Hector's little 'plan' to eliminate the guys pay off? Will something work out between Gwen and Cody? And what about Duncan and Courtney? Will their relationship be on the rocks?"

Chris chuckled, as he would LOVE to see what would happen to the troublemaker and the CIT. "All of this and more – next time on...Total...Drama...HAWAII!"

**End of Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Well, I'm glad I finally got this done. Still thought it was bull that I couldn't get this stupid chapter done a lot sooner. But glad it's done and finished. And now straight to work on Chapter 3! The deadline for it? Well...since I SUCK at deadlines, just expect it to appear before June...hopefully.

Another thanks to PaladinSparkKnight who brought my OC's to life, to the people who leave me reviews (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me more reviews), and to the fans who read this – Thanks so much for tuning in! Remember to check out my deviantart journal for more info on upcoming chapters. It's '~yeah-10101'. Well, so long folks!


	3. 3: Dead Marlin's Party

**Author's Note:** Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour are not owned by me nor are its characters as this story is fictional. Though all OC characters are owned by me and cannot be used without my consent.

**Justin: Warning - Total Drama Hawaii features stunts and challenges either performed by professionals, or under the supervision of professionals, to ensure the safety of campers and animals alike. Accordingly, MTV and the Producers of T.D.H. Must Insist that no one attempt to re-create, or reenact, any of these stunts or challenges.**

Previously on Total Drama Hawaii...

_It was a rough start for the campers as the two new teams were created. While the Screaming Sharks managed to fit in quite nicely, the 'management' of the Killer Marlins had a very rocky start. And things got worse when poor Cody got himself taken out of the challenge when Gwen accidentally shot through his hand with a nail-gun._

_However, even after a few fiascoes and the host and chef getting coated with paint, the Killer Marlins finally managed to pull through with a victory. At the campfire ceremony, no one cried or was upset when Justin was kicked off the island. However – it was because of Hector and his fake can of tanning spray that got the 'beauty boy' kicked off._

_Will Hector continue his plan on eliminating the competition? Will the Killer Marlins extend their winning streak to 2? Find out...right after the party scene:_

**Chapter 3: Dead Marlin's Party**

It was nothing but 'Party Over Here!' for the Killer Marlins as they were celebrating their first win over the Screaming Sharks. Even though it seemed like they were going to lose their chances they finally managed to come back from behind and pull through with a victory. And a well celebrated victory indeed.

Geoff and Jessie were both lounging in some recliner chairs and sipping on cans of Orange soda together while talking about what else: partying.

Kelsey was hammering away at her Game Boy, playing any old game she could find: Pacman, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda...practically anything on the old 8-bit gaming world. She wasn't much for parties it seemed, though she was zoning out everybody anyways.

Heather was inside, unpacking her bags still after she had managed to 'win' the second floor bedroom all to herself.

Duncan, Tyler, Izzy and Aaron were just listening to the music while Aaron came up with an idea. "Hey! I bet you $5 I can chug that 2 liter!"

Duncan rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Yeah right, 'newbie'."

"Okay...I bet $10 Noah can do it!" he called out, pointing over to the tanned bookworm who was sitting at the stairs, still reading his book before looking up at the group.

"Say huh?"

"C'mon Noah! You got to get your nose out of that hardcover and party with us! So how about it? $10 if you can guzzle this whole bottle down" He offered, pulling out the large plastic bottle of Coca Cola. Noah shook his head, not believing he was going through with this.

"Fine. If it'll get you all to leave me alone, I'll do it" Quickly Noah grabbed the large pop bottle, looking at it for a minute before he opened it up and pushed the tip to his lips. He barely even managed to get a gulp or two before some of the pop splashed into his face. He quickly pulled away, Noah coughing the pop out while the others just laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha! Very funny..." he said between coughs, handing the pop bottle back to Duncan, who was still laughing hard.

"Ah man – you couldn't even get a glass worth down!" Tyler chuckled, holding his head on the side so he wouldn't fall over in laughter. Noah again rolled his eyes before sitting down.

Aaron eventually got his composure back and nodded to them. "Alright guys...who's next?" Eyes scanned the crowd now to see who would take their dare. Eyes soon saw Izzy in their group, the boys grinning.

"Hey Izzy...think you can drink this whole bottle?" Aaron offered her, handing her to two lieter. Grinning Izzy nodded.

"Hah! Izzy LOVES a challenge! Just watch this!" Instantly she had it to her lips, drinking it in slow gulps as the boys watched in anticipation she was going to screw up. Didn't look like that was going to happen however. Too bad, as it seemed their $20 would be gone. However, Izzy didn't last long. Right when she was about to stop to take a breath, she accidentally swallowed when she was trying to breathe and did a mix of throwing up the pop back out and coughing, spilling it all over the grass.

"Oh and Izzy goes down for the count!" Aaron laughed, the other three boys joining in. Even Noah couldn't help but chuckle here and there seeing Izzy failing her dare.

Duncan grabbed another 2 liter, smirking while he quickly shook the soda bottle up. "Let's see someone drink it now" Tyler and Aaron smirked, chuckling like Duncan was before looking now over to the other team – the Screaming Sharks.

Since they lost the challenge, they didn't get a fancy party complete with food and soda. Instead, they were stuck with mediocre food from the Tiki Lounge and from Chef's 'cooking'...which suffice to say, wasn't the greatest thing to eat. Cardboard had better flavor than Chef's 'Meat Surprise Sloppy Joe'.

Everyone on the Sharks was lounging outside, mostly just chilling out and not doing much. Their spirits were down, unless you counted Katie and Sadie who were admiring Hector who had become the newest 'Justin' on the team. But at least Hector had more brains too than that wannabee model.

Duncan and Tyler soon walked over to the Sharks' cabin, Eva looking up at them with a glare. "What do you guys want? Come to rub your win in our faces?" The two boys shook their heads.

"Look, we thought it would be nice to offer you guys a chance to hang out with us. So we thought we could offer you a little dare..." Duncan started, LeShawna raising an eyebrow at Duncan's offer.

"Okay – what's the catch?"

Tyler chuckled. "What catch?"

"Come on. There's ALWAYS a catch" Beth objected. "What do we have to do? Wear a dress and dance like a ballerina?"

"Hmm, good idea, but no" Duncan nodded, pulling out the large bottle of coke which had by now, fizzled down but unaware to them had been shook up. "If Owen can drink this whole bottle of soda down without barfing it back out or spilling any – you guys can have OUR cabin for the rest of the competition"

Smiles appeared on everyone on the Screaming Sharks, Hector chuckling. "Really? You're giving a food challenge to the big guy? Man you guys got to be _stupida_ if you really think you can win."

"So big guy? Think you can do it?" Duncan smirked, wagging the bottle gentle in front of Owen's face as the he grinned and grabbed it.

"Prepare to go down and give us that cabin!" The rest of the Sharks cheered Owen on. "Wait wait! Let's do this over at their cabin. So everyone can watch" No one objected as everyone stood up and walked over.

The Marlins raised an eyebrow a bit when seeing the Sharks coming over...Owen carrying a huge bottle of soda while Courtney shook her head. "Of all of the stupid boy things to do...you're going to make him drink all of that?"

"What did you dare him? Fifty bucks? A hundred bucks?" Geoff chuckled.

"Or maybe they have to sleep in the nude outside" Jessie laughed, the girls cringing in disgust.

Duncan however shook his head. "If Owen wins, his team gets our cabin."

"WHAT?" Courtney screamed, charging at him while Tyler and Noah held her back. "Are you serious? After we just won our cabin from them you're just going to give it to them just like that?" It looked like she was going to tear Duncan's head clean off his neck, as the boy just nodded and leaned in closer, showing the bottle.

"Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks. I've already 'shaken' things up in our favor..." Duncan started and soon Courtney's glare turned into a mischevious grin.

"Oh...ohhh! Well then go ahead Owen. Let's see what you've got!" Courtney smiled, as the big man lifted the bottle up with one hand.

"Screaming Sharks – tonight – we dine in that cabin!"

The Sharks cheered, while Cody had the camcorder to record everything.

"Okay, what are you waiting for? Chug!" Hector encouraged Owen, as the rest of the team began to cheer him on.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Owen gave a grin to his team, and a evil grin to the Marlins. Not even bothering with the bottle cap, he quickly pulled it off and forced it to his mouth. They watched in awe as the boy was guzzling the pop down, breathing through his nose the entire time as the soda flowed down his throat. Duncan just stared in disbelief.

"How's that possible? I shook that thing up like an earthquake!" Duncan cursed, Courtney groaning again.

"Well, if you had worked out more like I had listed for you – maybe you could have done it better!" she yelled at him, the boy only rolling his eyes.

"Oh – like you have any muscles to use. The only one that's worth it is your tongue when we kiss!" A few who weren't watching gasped at the fight between Courtney and Duncan. Really? They were going to start fighting again?

"Look!" Trent called out, pointing back at Owen as he had almost all of the pop down. Soon he pulled it out from his lips, letting out a loud belch before rubbing his belly. "Mmmm...Cherry Cola..." The Marlins were stunned.

"No...f**king...way..." Kelsey uttered, dropping her Game Boy to the ground.

Owen had actually single handed drank an entire two liter of shaken up soda. They thought the carbonation would've done the trick or sprayed in his face as a good laugh. But...he just drank it all as it fizzed down his throat.

"Yeah big man!" LeShawna cheered, patting the boy's back as the others cried out with victory.

"Prepare to move out tonight – losers!" Hector smirked, pointing at Duncan who had made the dare. However...he remained smiling. "What? Too smug to admit defeat?" He shook his head and now pointed over to Owen.

"Just watch."

Hector was confused, but as he looked over at Owen his eyes went wide. A low grumbling sound in the bottom of Owen's belly began to echo around everyone. The boy grabbed at his belly and felt all queasy. "Ughhh...I don't feel so good guys..." When LeShawna had pat his back, it was enough to cause the carbonation to begin to bubble rapidly throughout the boy's stomach. Now all of that carbonation was rising fast.

"Uh oh." Hector gulped, now taking a few steps back. "Everyone...might want to stand back a bit" Everyone else did, seeing Owen clutching his stomach more and groaning a little in pain as the pop was surging its way up from his stomach.

Heather had just finished packing and was walking out the front door as she ignored everyone standing around her. "What are you losers looking at now? Did someone die?" she asked, soon bumping into Owen's bit belly and jumped back a bit. "Oomf! What are you doing just standing around?" she asked Owen.

The others cringed and looked onward. "Uh...Heather? You might want to..." Aaron started, the girl rolling her eyes and looked back.

"I think I'm fine – thank you. Now would someone mind telling me-"

But it was too late. Combined with trying to hold back the carbonation and then Heather bumping into him was too much. Without warning, the boy's mouth opened up and:

*BLARF*

Heather was quickly puked on as Owen barfed back out the 2 liters of soda all over her hair, face and clothes. Everyone's first reaction was silence and a loud gasp. Once Heather had screamed in pure disgust, they all started to laugh, seeing the girl getting what she deserved.

The only one that wasn't laughing however was Aaron, still cringing after Owen had puked all over her. Quickly Heather just walked off to the communal bathrooms, not wanting to make a full mess of her own private bathroom in the cabin. Aaron soon chased after her.

The laughs continued well after they had left, Owen wiping his mouth. "Urgh...I think I drank too much soda..." he groaned, soon falling flat on his back to lay down.

Tyley and Jessie quickly gave a high five to Duncan for his little prank, Geoff giving him a thumbs up. "Dude, nice one man. Way to make him chuck it" the surfer bum nodded, while Courtney was happy they lost they almost lost their cabin on the first night on the island.

"Yeah...real nice one. You almost lost our house Duncan! But still...to watch Heather..get all covered in..." Courtney was holding back chuckles with every pause before finally throwing it out and laughing out loudly.

The Sharks looked down once again in defeat, Beth's arms to her side while earlier they were up in victory. "...aww man. Come on guys...let's go back"

As they were prepared to leave, Jessie rushed over to Duncan and whispered something to his ear. "...what?... ...you sure dude?" The surfer nodded, as Dunan quickly ran up in front of the group. "Whoa whoa whoa everybody. We still got plenty of snacks and soda to go around if you want to stick around and party with us?"

"What, so you can all rub it in our faces? No thanks" Bridgette rolled her eyes at him but soon she smiled when Geoff came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"No guys, we're serious! I mean why hog all of the partying to us when you guys can join us! I mean this will be like one of the only times we all get to hang out, so why not?" Geoff's words got to everyone, even Hector who just smiled and walked over, grabbing a bottle of soda.

"You know what? Why not! I'm up for a quick little fiesta. Besides, we worked our asses off on our cabin...though not as glamorous as yours...I'm up for it! What do you say Sharks?"

The others looked at one another, soon smiling and began to grab some snacks and pop before Owen had sat up and yelled out.

"Let's Par-tay!" The big man smiled, grabbing some more soda and guzzling it down as both teams mingled and danced. Bridgette was sitting with Geoff and finally getting to spend some time with her boyfriend until noticing some people missing from the group.

"Hey – has anyone seen Gwen?"

Tyler soon answered out too. "Cody's gone too...where are those two?" Both of them looked over at Jessie who was chuckling. "What – you know where they went dude?"

The surfer gave a knowing nod and slipped his bucket hat down a bit to cover his eyes. "I think I do..."

**Down at the Dock**

While everyone was enjoying the party now that both teams were celebrating, Cody was sitting next to Gwen down at the Dock of Shame alone to just talk. Things between the two of them at first got off to a real rocky start. Well, more like Cody getting his arm twisted, or getting hit in the groin several times whether it was a rowing oar, or Gwen's foot. But since then, their relationship as contestants finally began to turn into a friendship.

"So you're allergic to goat's saliva?" Gwen asked him with a soft chuckle. "I mean sure ants would make sense but...goat saliva?"

Cody rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled too, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, not like I decided to have the weirdest allergies. Just don't see me kissing some billy goat anytime soon" Cody smiled while Gwen laughed a little, looking back at the geek with a nod. She enjoyed talking with Cody. Sure he was a bit of a geek and nerdy, and he tried to hit on her more than once. But just talking and getting to know him a little better made her change her views of what Cody was like.

Noticing the time Cody stretched his arms out and nodded. "Well, did you want to head back and hang out with the others?" he offered, since the two could easily hear the loud music echoing across the island.

Gwen however just shook her head. "Mmm, I'm good just hanging out here."

"Really? I mean if you want to hang out with Bridgette or LeShawna, that's fine..." Cody asked her a bit surprised, the goth girl just smiling back at him.

"I promised that I wouldn't mind just sitting and talking with you, and that's what I'm going to do. Besides – we'll be here long enough to party with everyone else"

Cody just grinned happily, as they continued to talk friendly with one another. This wasn't getting Gwen to become his girlfriend, but a slow start was all the two needed.

Confession:

_Cody: Talking to Gwen is the best! I still feel really down about what happened between her and Trent, but she's actually talking and hanging out with me! Maybe once this is over, I can buy her a pop! Oh – and Jessie? I owe you man! *grins happily*_

_Gwen: I got to admit, I was kinda skeptical about the whole hanging out with Cody and talking to him. But once we got started, it was kinda nice to have a guy to talk to after the whole break-up with Trent. And you know... *smiles* ...it feels nice._

**Communal Bathroom**

Heather sighed to herself as she walked out from the bathroom, finally cleaned up and dried off from the disgusting barf Owen puked on her. She would have used her bathroom in the cabin but she would rather be as far away as possible from everyone else right now. Or at least, she thought she was alone.

As she walked out from the showers, about to head back to her cabins she stumbled upon Aaron who had just walked up to the building. "Hey Heather"

Heater was taken a bit by surprise, huffing a bit before looking at him. "What do YOU want? Come to rub more of it in my face?"

Aaron shook his head, his hands up in defense. "No no! I'm just here to, ya know, make sure you're okay after what happened"

Heather wasn't buying it. Aaron was just being...too friendly to her. Still, why? Everyone else hated her guts, why didn't he?

"Look, I'm just fine so I don't need you worry about it"

Rolling his eyes Aaron just shrugged. "Well, okay then."

Heather then asked him. "So what's your deal?"

"Come again?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow, the girl groaning and raised her arms up.

"You! That's what! Why are you being so friendly and nice and...and..." she tried to come up with the word, Aaron finishing his sentence.

"Concerned?"

"Yeah!"

The boy chuckled a bit before crossing his arms and smiled at her. "Why shouldn't I be? Not everyone totally hates your guts. Or at least I don't."

Heather still wasn't buying it. There had to be a reason. Maybe he was just pretending to be nice to win her over and then knock her out of the competition. It was the same she did to Lindsay back in TDI, so why wouldn't he try it too? "Don't believe you"

Aaron shrugged, his arms going back to his sides. "Believe what you want, but I still don't see you as a total B-I-T-C-H as Lindsay put it so boldly last time."

Heather, still a bit surprised by this new behavior towards her raised an eyebrow, rubbing the back of her head while her ponytail rubbed against her arm. "So...you don't hate my guts like the others? C'mon it can't be that..."

"Easy?" Aaron again asked with a soft chuckle, finishing her sentence again. "Look, things happen. Might as well let bygones be bygones, right? C'mon, I bet there's a soda back at out cabin with your name on it" He smiled, offering his hand in friendship to her.

Heather...really unsure still if this was some sort of trick or that this kid was being truthful, decided to take a chance. "Well...I am getting thirsty." she nodded, shaking his hand before pulling it away after a second or two. "But this DOESN'T make us goody goody friends, got it?"

Aaron shrugged, letting Heather walk by his side as they headed back to the cabins. "Whatever you say Heather"

Confession:  
_Heather: *sitting in her room* Okay...I don't get it. I've been back-stabbed, betrayed, and pretty much made everyone on both teams totally hate me for what I've done. And yet Aaron gets past all that and is all...nice to me. *frowns a bit and rubs her arms* It's not like I don't mind him being nice it's just...feels weird. *camera turns off, then turns back on as she shakes the camera* Where's the tape! I want that f**king tape!_

**Team Cabins**

Once the laughter had died down after the little 'barfing' incident, the party had pretty much died down. Soft rock music was playing over the old transistor radio on the Killer Marlins' cabin porch, while both teams were mingling and hanging out, drinking away their cans of soda and tossing them into a pile.

Duncan was rolling his eyes while Courtney was yet again lecturing him not to stand so sloppy and sit up straight. "Yeah yeah, whatever princess" Courtney huffed and yelled at him some more.

"Are you even listening to me? I mean I work hard to try and keep our relationship from falling apart and all you care about is-"

Duncan was finally tired of this, glaring back at her and yelled with his arms raised. "Have you ever considered maybe it's YOU who's causing this to fall apart? I am getting SO tired of 'Do this' and 'Do that'." This was getting everyone's attention, Courtney feeling nervous as everyone's eyes were upon them.

"A relationship is a two way deal, and if you haven't noticed, it's only all been about you, you you! So either start toning it down, or SHUT – UP!" he yelled directly into her face, Courtney backing away a bit with tears in her eyes.

"D-Duncan...you..." she tried to speak, the boy only shaking his head, not saying another word. "Wait..." Courtney begged, the punk boy walking into the cabin and slamming it shut behind them. Everyone else just stared and flinched when the door shut hard, knocking the radio off the porch and turning it off as silence filled the air.

Courtney was trying to hold back her tears, though was finding it hard to do so, everyone else feeling a little sorry for them. Not just for Courtney, but for Duncan too. It had been the same deal since last season that their relationship was getting on thin ice. And it seemed that it was only going to get worse and worse.

Courtney finally burst into a few tears, rolling down her face as she walked away, holding hands to cover her shame. Lindsay, Beth and Izzy, feeling they should comfort her soon left the group to follow her, hoping she would be okay.

Eventually Daniel picked up the radio again, setting it back on the porch and turned it on while everyone else just tried to get the whole argument out of their heads. Soon after the group saw Gwen and Cody walking back from the dock, smiling while the geek boy was chuckling happily, Gwen giving a soft giggle back.

"Well, where have you two dudes been?" Jessie asked while he was lounging in a chair, setting his can of soda down.

"Oh just hanging out" Cody told them, smiling while rubbing the back of his neck in a hint of nervousness. LeShawna smirked with a raised eyebrow and looked at the two.

"Oh yeah? For two hours?" the sistah girl asked them, Gwen blushing and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah well, a lot can be said in two hours" The goth girl told LeShawna, Bridgette smirking and holding back a giggle.

"Sounds like a lot more than just talking if you ask me" she told Gwen as she laughed nervously back.

"It's not like that! We were just talking..."

Cody answered with her too. "Yeah...w-what she said...heheh"

The country girl Sally just smiled as happy as ever, walking over and giving the two a hug from behind. "Well I think it's just beautiful that you two are all good friends now!"

"Here here!" said some of the other campers, smiling as the two looked at one another. Cody and Gwen were already friends but, now they seemed it was official that they were real friends, not just acquaintances.

Soon after the two sat down and Cody got Gwen something to drink, Heather and Aaron were walking back from the Communal Bathroom with Heather pretending she wasn't enjoying herself or liked the boy's compliments.

"And where have you two been?" DJ asked them both, glares once more looking at Heather as she looked back. Rolling her eyes she ignored what they did and sat down.

"Cleaning out Owen's barf out of my hair – other than that, nothing"

Some of the girls could at least buy her story, but what about Aaron? Zoey smirked and gave a bit of a chuckle. "You two all kissy kissy on the way here?" she asked them. Aaron only glared back a bit, trying to hide a blush on his face.

"Oh sure – that's what I was doing. I needed to go to the bathroom" the boy made up an excuse to keep them from saying anything more. Jessie was chuckling in the corner, as Aaron now looked at him with an angry stare. "Something funny 'dude'?"

The surfer bum just shook his head, holding back a few snickers here and there. "Oh nothing man, nothing. Just something funny I remember from earlier today..."

Aaron didn't buy it but didn't bother trying to ask any further into it. "...oookay. Whatever then. I'm heading off to bed"

Owen looked down at his watch and looked back, surprised the boy wanted to get some sleep. "Really? But it's only eight-thirty! Don't you wanna party all night with us?" he offered, holding up another 2 lieter of pop.

The boy shook his head, holding the door open for Heather as she headed on inside to sleep as well. "If you want to stay up all night, that's fine. I for one thing don't intend on being waked up by one of Chris' infamous 'wake up calls'. See you in the morning" With that, he closed the door behind himself and headed to get relaxed and some much needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one hellish day, he just knew it.

**Meanwhile, In The Woods...**

Courtney was still upset over the way Duncan had yelled at her in front of everyone, sobbing and wiping her tears away. Beth and Lindsay were by her side, holding a shoulder while Izzy was standing nearby leaning against a tree. Beth handed Courtney a cloth to wipe her tears as she tried to comfort her.

"Come on Courtney, I'm sure what Duncan said wasn't true" Linday told her, the CIT still trying not to shed any more tears or look more pathetic than she felt.

"Yeah – Duncan's just being a jerk, you can't blame the guy for acting like that sometimes" Beth added in.

Courtney eventually spoke out, blowing her nose with the cloth and put it in Beth's hand, the girl flinching a bit when she was holding it. "But...the things he said..."

Izzy just smiled, nodding to Courtney as the three girls tried to keep Courtney on the positive. "Pffft! Ah forget him! What you need is some 'me' time with the girls."

"You mean...break up with Duncan?" Courtney asked them, Beth shaking her head.

"No! What Izzy means is just take a break with your relationship. Spend some time away from Duncan and the guys and just try to think things over. I'm sure Duncan could use the same as well"

Courtney sniffled a little, clearing the rest of her tears before seeing the confidence come back into her eyes. "You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right!" she smiled, standing up proudly "It's time me and Duncan put our relationship on hold and clear our heads!"

"Now that's the Courtney we know!" Beth smiled, Lindsay happily giggling.

"Yeah! Now c'mon! Let's get back to that party and Par-tay!" Izzy laughed manically, grabbing their hands as they all ran back to the cabins. "We've got plenty of soda calling our names, ladies! We cannot let them down!" she cheered out, soon rushing past the three and ran into the woods for the cabins.

**Back at the cabins...**

Ezekiel was watching from afar as Sally was talking along with the BFF's, Bridgette and LeShawna. He adjusted his 'Zed' Bling, smirking while making his hat crooked like a 'gangsta', and proudly walked over. He was going to try to conquer his shyness and talk to this beautiful country girl, even if it killed him!

Sally was just finishing a story of hers about some of her crazy cousins who decided to sneak up on some bull in their neighbor's farm and pissed it off so much, it chased them around the entire farmstead for 8 hours. "I swear, I don't know HOW my cousins 'Lil Joe' and Mikey managed to outsmart that bull, but BOY was it mad! Ooooeee!" she laughed, the other girls giving a few laughs and giggles here and there.

Their laughs quickly went silent just as Ezekiel came onto the scene, slipping some cruddy sunglasses on and tried to act all 'cool' like. "Wassup ladies? Thought I'd come by and see what's goin' down, eh!" he grinned. Katie and Sadie were unimpressed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be – home school?" Katie asked with a menacing glare.

"Yeah! We don't need you ruining our fun, you sexist pig!" Sadie added in.

Sally shook her head, looking back at the two girls with a bit of disappointment, and anger. "Now I thought I told ya'll that we'd give the boy here a chance and try to be nice to 'em!" she told them, rolling up one of her sleeves and flexed her arm a bit. "Or do I have 'ta rassle ya like I did with my Uncle Vernon and break both 'is arms?"

Katie and Sadie gulped, shaking their heads and spoke in unison. "No no! That won't be necessary!" Bridgette and LeShawna meantime were willing to try to give the obnoxious home-schooled boy a chance, even though it was kinda funny with him trying to act like he was all 'gangsta'.

"Now go ahead shug', what did you have to say?" Sally's attention turned back to Ezekiel, and in a flash his face was as red as a tomator while he began to stutter his words.

"Come again? You're not makin' any sense" the girl asked Zeke, watching him rub the back of his head while trying to find the courage to speak. Sure it was easy for him earlier talking in the mirror but speaking to her in person...wasn't as great. Grabbing a can of soda, Zeke continued stuttering nonsense and moving around his arms while trying to make some sense, the other girls raising an eyebrow.

Sally just let out a giggle, smiling to see the boy stammering away and trying to impress her. "Aww, you're just shy talkin' to the ladies, is that it?"

"Is he serious?" Katie asked, unimpressed along with Sadie. "Quit jabbering and spill it!"

Ezekiel however seemed to take those words literally, as he began to open the can of soda. But with him moving his arms around so much it shook the can up quite a bit. Just as he was opening it, Eva was walking over to grab herself another drink. And spraying all over, Eva was doused in the boy's soda, dripping head to toe with Cola.

"Uhh...oops. Sorry, eh" Ezekiel tried to apologize, stepping back as Eva was giving her one hell of an angered look.

"You did that on purpose you ass!" She cursed, the big girl charging at him and prepared to give him a beating. But to his surprise, Sally quickly stepped in and ended the fight instantly. With a simple knock to Eva's back, the girl was knocked to the ground and unable to move.

"What the hell?" she cursed to herself, Sally just smirking down at her.

"Did I forget to mention about my other uncle who's a martial artist trainer? Taught me some defensive moves that can render anyone paralyzed for a few minutes" Eva struggled to move, but the others were surprised. Not just because she took out Eva in a flash – but that she actually defended Ezekiel.

"You okay 'zeke?" Sally asked the boy, turning to face him now. His face was the same as the others – astonished and surprised. But finally he had the courage to say something.

"Wow, eh. No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Sally nodded to him and tossed a towel to Eva to dry herself off. "It ain't no big shug'. Though I will ask ya this: were you tryin' to impress me with all of that 'gangster' motif going on?"

Ezekiel gave a quiet but honest nod, the girl giving a small laugh.

"Hon', you don't have to impress me with nothin'. Just be yourself!" Eyes darted towards her when she mentioned 'being himself'. Rolling her eyes Sally reassured them. "Without being all 'sexist' like these girls claim you to be"

Zeke gave her a nod, rubbing the back of his neck a little bit. "Oh...uh, okay then"

Smiling to him, she took his hand as Sally walked with him to the cabin. "Now c'mon! Let's hang out with Aaron and see what he's up to. I'll bet he's whistlin' up a storm with that ol' guitar of his"

As the two went into the cabin to talk, the others were still unimpressed. "What does she see in him?" Katie asked Sadie, while LeShawna and Bridgette smiled.

"Well I think it's good for Zeke. It's about time he found someone to be with" the surfer girl added.

"Yeah, I guess we could all give him a second chance" LeShawna joined in with Bridgette's support of Zeke and Sally hanging out.

Confession:

_Ezekiel: *sitting in the bathroom, still showing signs of nervousness* Wow...I mean wow, eh. That's the first time anyone's really stood up for me. I mean I was truthful when I meant I've changed since then, honestly! And even when they didn't believe me, Sally at least was willing to give me a chance. But what she said about 'Being Myself', well, I'm willing to give anything a shot. *takes off his 'Zed' bling, and drops it* Time to turn over a new leaf, eh!_

While the rest of the campers began to get tired and prepare for their big sleep before the next challenge, Hector was outside, waiting for someone to show up as he stood by the campfire. Approaching him was a dark figure, Hector looking up and nodded to him. "You have what I need?"

The figure only nodded, handing him a large envelope as Hector opened it up, looking through the pictures and files inside before his lips turn into an evil smirk. "Good...very good. Seems someone's got some secrets to tell. And with this, this will earn us victory"

**End of Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Once again, I leave you on a cliffhanger, mwahahahaha! Yeah, I love leaving things on some sort of cliffhanger – makes the story interesting and makes you BEGGING for more. So this wasn't going to be a long chapter, but took me too long to write out. But, I reached the deadline and got it finished by the end of April, just as promised! So what is in that folder that Hector got? Will Courtney and Duncan's relationship become torn? Will Gwen and Cody's friendship blossom into something more? And what about Heather? Is she starting to get feelings for Aaron as well? Ah, spring is in the air so romance is bound to bloom.

Don't forget to Read and Review everyone. Although I appreciate the views, I like reviews more. Tell me what you think! What you'd like to see, what questions you have, anything! The more reviews you give, the faster I'll get the next chapter done! Deadline for the next chapter is May 31st or earlier. Until then campers, stay classy!


End file.
